Bowser II
by Walkazo
Summary: Now is the era of discontent. Mario is dead and the Koopas rule the land, but victory has come at a price. Bowser is powerless, and his family stands divided as Bowser Jr. plots to seize the crown, killing anyone who gets in his way. A modern, "Mario" take on Shakespeare's "Richard III".
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Mario_, Nintendo does, nor do I own _Richard III_, William Shakespeare does. But, I do own the way I substitute _Mario_ characters for the _Richard III_ characters, and the liberties I take with the lines of the play while converting them to this _Mario_-centered fanfic that's written in (mostly) modern English.**

**Author's Note: I just finished studying _Richard III_ in my High School English class, and I though it was a great story, but the old English was very hard to read. We watched a couple movie adaptations including one set in 20th century England, but it still used the old English, which made no sense (in every sense of the word). I started wondering if anyone made a modern English 'translation' of _Richard III_, like _West Side Story_ is for _Romeo and Juliet_. But, instead of going out and finding one, I figured it would be much more fun to write one myself, but I didn't like the play _that_ much. So, I decided to make it about _Mario_ characters – that way I could make it way more easy to understand _and_ way more interesting for videogame nerds like myself. Therefore, you don't have to be a Shakespeare fanatic to read this fic, just a _Mario _fan.**

**Rated T for language, violence, character death, and some mature themes.**

But, before anything else, here's a cast of characters so those of you familiar with _Richard III_ will know who's who. Please note that the relationships between the _Richard III_ characters don't always apply to the _Mario_ characters. For instance, the Koopalings are still siblings even though their _Richard III_ equivalencies are siblings, children, cousins etc. The only difference for the _Mario_ characters is that the Koopalings are all adults in this play, although I'm not going to describe what they look like (save for Bowser Jr. and Wendy) in this fic. to make it simpler. Feel free to image them however you want. (I personally have Lemmy looking like he does in the classic games, with the others more like how they're described in my fanfic, _Super Koopa World_, except for their heights, making them only a bit taller than humans and regular Koopas, rather than Bowser-sized.) On a final note, some _Mario_ characters will be playing the roles of multiple (minor) _Richard III_ characters, to make things even simpler, and a bit more interconnected.

Cast of Characters

**Houses of York, Lancaster and Tudor (in _Richard III_):**

Richard: **Bowser Jr.  
**Clarence, his brother: **Morton Jr.  
**King Edward IV, their other brother: **Roy  
**Queen Elizabeth, Edward's wife: **Kammy  
**Prince Edward, their eldest son: **Iggy  
**York, their other son: **Wendy  
**Princess Elizabeth, their daughter: **Toadette  
**Rivers, Queen Elizabeth's brother/Grey, her son that's not by Edward IV: **Lemmy  
**Dorset, Queen Elizabeth's other son that's not by Edward IV: **Lakitu  
**Duchess of York, Richard, Clarence and Edward IV's mother: **Bowser  
**Buckingham, Richard's cousin: **Larry  
**

King Henry VI, murdered by Richard prior to play: **Mario  
**Queen Margaret, widow of Henry VI: **Peach  
**Edward, Prince of Wales, their only son: **Luigi  
**Lady Anne, betrothed to Prince Edward: **Daisy  
**

Stanley, second husband of Margaret Beaufort: **Ludwig  
**Margaret Beaufort (not appearing in the play), mother of Richmond: **Cackletta  
**Richmond: **Fawful**

**Non Relatives (in _Richard III_):**

Hastings: **Petey Piranha  
**Mistress Shore, Hasting's and Edward IV's servitor: **Candy Kong  
**Archbishop/Scrivener/Three Citizens/Clarence's Kids (also part of the House of York): **Hammer Bros.**  
Catesby/Cardinal: **King Boo  
**Ratcliffe/Tyrell/two murderers: **Kamek  
**Lovell/Ely/other Lords: **Wario, Waluigi  
**Norfolk: **Wart  
**Brackenbury:** Toad  
**Mayor: **Toadsworth  
**Richmond's allies: **Yoshi, Birdo, Prince Peasley, Queen Bean  
**

**All other characters are not listed (i.e. Messengers, etc.).**

Now, with all that out of the way you can finally proceed to the actual fic.


	2. Act I Scene i

**Disclaimer****: Same as before, and same for all chapters to follow (so there's no point in me reiterating it, now is there).**

**Author's Note****: Although I try to stick as close to the actual lines of **_**Richard III**_** as I can, I had to make a lot of changes to the beginning and ending soliloquies of this scene in order to flesh-out the backstory (which was supposedly common knowledge in Shakespeare's day and need not be stated by him in **_**Richard III**_**). Also, in the play, many characters like to talk to themselves (so the audience knows what they're thinking), but since I can just write what's in their mind, I can bypass the need for dialect. Finally, I had to make up the stuff about Petey Piranha's character in order to explain why he was imprisoned (Shakespeare never elaborated on that either).**

Bowser II

Act I. Scene i.

Bowser Junior walked through the halls of Princess Peach's castle. The war was over, the Koopas were victorious, but it had come at a price. Bowser, King of the Koopas, had been severely wounded by Mario in their final battle, and although he managed to kill the plumber once and for all, his firebreath was gone, as was much of his strength. With a heavy heart, his advisor Kammy had announced that he would never be able to fight again, ruining his claim to the throne – after all, a king needs to be powerful. The crown would have been passed to the eldest Koopaling, Ludwig, had he not abdicated. His reasoning had been that he didn't want to deal with a newly conquered kingdom, and all the problems that entailed. The second oldest Koopaling, Lemmy, also felt that way and passed on the crown to Roy; he had been in charge of the Koopan army during the war, and therefore had experience as a leader.

This was quite good for the kingdom, and the citizens of the old Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland were slowly accepting their new ruler. Most were just happy the fighting was over, and it was a time of celebration. But not for Junior. There were many reasons for his melancholy, one being the fact that he had never grown more than a single tooth. He had turned in his childhood mask for a black scarf that covered his entire snout (save for his nostrils) many years ago, and while his birth defect was hidden from the public eye. The knowledge that he was flawed in such a humiliating manner haunted Junior.

But the real reason for his discontent was that Bowser Jr. wanted to be King, just like his father, and he was willing to do anything to get there, including killing his own siblings.

And plots to do just that have been laid by the clever prince. Like Bowser, Roy had been hurt in the war and his health was slowly deteriorating; he was becoming more and more paranoid and Junior was taking advantage of that. He had Kamek (who long ago renounced his loyalty to Bowser and joined Junior) doctor a vision he had about the Koopalings. The vision revealed that the Koopaling named after a great king would prove traitorous to the crown – something that applied to both Bowser Jr. and Morton Koopa Jr. Upon revealing his prophecy, Kamek was quick to point out how Bowser hardly fit the description of a 'great' king, given his many years of defeat at the hands of Mario Mario. On the other hand, Bowser's father King Morton Koopa united the many Koopa tribes into a great empire – "surely," Kamek whispered, "he is the traitor's namesake." Roy quickly took the Magikoopa's advice, and ordered Morton Jr. to be locked away where he couldn't betray the kingdom.

Junior smirked to himself as he entered the front lobby: at this rate he would be the king in no time.

"Hey BJ!" called a voice from behind Junior.

He growled under his breath and turned to face the group of armed guards approaching him, at the centre of which was his big-mouthed brother. "Morton! What's going on? What's with the guards?"

"Roy's going on that's what! He said something about a prophesy saying I'm gonna betray him! Why would I do that? I don't wanna rule! OK, maybe I do, but only a little. Er, I mean, I only sorta want to rule! Not enough to kill him for it, that's for sure. Who'd do that? Not me. Never. Sure Dad killed Mario to become King, but that's different: Mario wasn't family. Oh! And it's different because Dad was already a king, he just wanted more land, but now he's King of Nothing! Isn't that ironic? I think it's ironic-"

"Okay! I get it!" interrupted Junior, glad he'd never have to put up with Morton's ramblings again. "I can't believe Roy would listen to that sorta mystic mumbo-jumbo."

"Yeah, he's more of a 'gotta see it to believe it' kinda guy. But I guess he's freaking out 'cause he's sick, and if he gets worse he'd have to hand over the crown, like Dad. Oh I was talking to him a little while ago, he says he's flying over and-"

"Yeah yeah, that's great, but I think I know the _real_ reason Roy's bought into this prophesy stuff," said Junior, leaning in towards his brother.

"Really, what?" asked Morton, remaining quiet for once.

"Kammy," hissed Junior. "That old hag's been whispering into our brother's ear. Her and Lemmy; remember how he had Roy send Petey Piranha to jail for eating his ball? He was too weak to rule himself, but he tries to control it all from the sidelines."

"What? No way! Not Lemmy! Not silly old, fun-loving Lemmy," said Morton, backing away and shaking his head in denial.

"In case you haven't noticed, he hasn't been all that fun recently. He knows something we don't; but I'll find whatever deep-dark secrets he's been keeping."

"I still don't think Lemmy's behind it all, Kammy maybe – she's never been the same after Dad lost his power; but Lemmy? The whole Petey thing's screwy, I've even heard rumors he was slipped the ball: he's got a big enough mouth and a big enough appetite to eat it without noticing. Besides, why would he eat a ball? Anyway, what about that gold-digging ape, Candy Kong, ya know, the one who maybe used to 'date' Donkey Kong until King K. Rool finally killed him? She had to leave the entire archipelago, you know: she went to Isle Delfino for a bit, but then she came here. No idea what Roy likes about her, tho…"

"Yes, yes, who among us _hasn't_ wondered about this out-of-character monkey fetish of our dear brothers'," said Junior impatiently: he _really_ hated Morton's incessant talking. "And besides, Roy's not her only 'boyfriend' these days: she's been polishing Petey Piranha's petals since her Isle Delfino days – why would she want her largest source of income cut off?"

"Maybe because he's really big and ugly, and-"

"So's Roy, and I heard he doesn't pay as well, but you don't see her trying to prune _him_ from her clientele list…"

"Um, excuse me, King Roy has clearly stated that no one can speak to Morton privately," said Toad. After Mario had been killed and Princess Peach surrendered, Toad had agreed to work for Roy – his sister Toadette was great friends with Ludwig after all. The two had become aquatinted when Ludwig switched from building war machines to helping advance medical technology. He travelled to various hospitals on both sides during the war, upgrading their systems; Toadette was working at one of the clinics and became interested in Ludwig's work. As it turned out, they had much in common.

Of course, despite his sister's open-mindedness, Toad still disliked the Koopas. The feeling was mutual for Bowser Jr. who turned to the small captain of the guards and growled. "Since you're listening in, it's not private, is it? Besides, we're not saying anything worth keeping secret – just that Kammy is a great prophetess, and that Roy and Lemmy are overly cautious; not that that's a _bad_ thing when ruling a newly formed country."

"True," said Toad. "But what about Candy Kong?"

"She's a resourceful woman, not above getting down and dirty," responded Junior.

"Down and dirty, huh," said Toad, knowing what Junior was implying.

"Yeah, with her gardening tools, hence her working with Petey, the Piranha _Plant_; and with Roy too, he never had time to indulge his love of '_gardening_' before he met her," Junior winked.

Toad got the message. "That's what I meant, your highness. But I still must insist that we continue on to the dungeons."

"Of course, Toad! Don't have a cow," said Morton, waving the guard off before turning to Junior. "I guess I'll see ya later bro."

"Definitely, and in the meantime, I'll try to convince Roy to set you free. I won't let this madness last any longer than I can help it. And if I can't free you from the dungeons, I'll join you there, so we will always enjoy each other's company," promised Junior, hugging Morton.

"Aww, that sure is nice of you, but I'm sure you'll get me out in no time," said Morton, before being led away by Toad and his guards, as Junior watched. As they turned down the hallway at the other and of the hall Morton turned around and called to his brother. "_Adios_, BJ!"

Junior winced as Morton disappeared around the corner: he hated that nickname. But Morton was the only one who called him that, and he was gone from Junior's life forever. The prince had promised to get Morton out of the dungeon, and killing him would do just that. Junior was just about to leave when a large figure emerged from the hallway down which Morton had just walked to his eventual grave.

"Petey!" called Junior, the overgrown Piranha Plant grinned and fluttered over on his ragged leaves. "I'm glad to see you free."

"Not as glad as me," said Petey. "Whoever tricked me into eating that ball will pay. And while I'm on the subject, I can't say I'm upset about Roy's illness: that slime ball did agree to my imprisonment… Uh, no offence."

"None taken," shrugged Junior. "But we really should see him, I have to try and get my brother out of jail, after all."

"Yeah, I saw him on the way down; he looked as happy as ever, but a few days in those dungeons will fix that," sneered Petey. "Now, shall we go to Roy?"

"Now's as good a time as any," said Junior, turning towards the stairwell at the end of the hall, with Petey falling in step behind him. Everything was going his way. Morton was out of the picture, and soon Roy would be too. But there was one more thing he had to do before removing any more obstacles, and that was to get himself a little more social status. And the best way to accomplish that was to date a princess, but while Bowser had wasted his time courting Peach, Bowser Jr. had a much simpler way of obtaining his lady: the fireball, Princess Daisy.

But he was getting ahead of himself, Morton wasn't dead yet and neither was Roy, and Junior wasn't about to count his Yoshis before they hatched. But his plans were so foolproof, he could if he wanted to.


	3. Act I Scene ii

**A/N****: This scene isn't one of my favorites, I had to take a lot of liberties to make it not abhorrently sexist like it is in **_**Richard III**_**; if you took Shakespeare's word for it, us girls are nothing more than shallow ditzes, or insane old bats.**

Act I. Scene ii.

Luigi's funeral was a private affair; he had been so shy and timid when he was alive, Daisy felt a big showy farewell like Mario's would have been out of place. Luigi's friends had drifted in and out over the day, and now only the ex-Princess of Sarasaland was left. Daisy had been engaged to Luigi, but unlike Peach and Mario, they never had time to get married. Now she sat here, ripped of everything she had. Her crown was gone, as were her cheery dress and white gloves, replaced by a plain, black cloak. She had sold her jewelry and fancy clothes: she wasn't a princess anymore, so no one would care what she looked like. In truth, no more makeup, no more cumbersome gowns, and being free from the public eye sat well with Daisy.

However, Luigi's death was another matter. Daisy had fought back tears all day, but now that she was alone she let them flow free. Sobbing against her beloved's coffin she felt her sadness slowly melt away, and be replaced by burning anger. Mario and Luigi had fought so long and so hard all these years; now that they were gone, the least the rest of the Mushroomians and Sarasalanders could do was continue on fighting. But no: Peach, her best friend, _gave up_, and so did everyone else. Everything the Marios had done was in vain – their lives wasted. But Daisy wouldn't sit by like everyone else.

"I swear Luigi, I will make whoever killed you pay. They will woe the day they struck you down. And if I never get them myself, I pray to the Stars that their life be miserable. May they never find love; and if they do, may their partner be more pained by their continued existence than I am grieved by your death. May they be cursed to an end as bloody as yours, may they be cursed to a life as woeful as mine!"

"Nice curse – if you were holding a wand I'd be worried," drawled a voice from behind Daisy.

She whirled around to see Bowser Jr. sneering at her from the doorway. "You?" she breathed. "You killed Luigi?"

"I had to do something to impress King Dad, too bad no one saw me do it," said Junior nonchalantly.

"You monster!" shouted Daisy, jumping to her feet and pulling a sword from under her cloak, lunging towards the Dragon-Koopa. But Junior was ready for her.

Daisy swung her sword at Junior's head but he retracted into his shell in the nick of time. She swore as the sword bounced off the carapace without leaving a scratch. She repositioned it, preparing to plunge it into the hole Junior's head had disappeared inside. But before she could act the shell spun around, knocking her backwards onto the floor. Junior came out of his shell, and in his left hand he held a Magikoopa wand.

Daisy saw it and struggled to get to her feet, but Junior was faster, swinging the wand over his head he called out "_Dormant!_" in the ancient tongue of the Koopas, although to Daisy it sounded like a beastly snarl. But while it sounded unrefined, it was a complex spell, and immediately sent a ray of purple light shooting from the wand and into Daisy. She stopped moving and stood still, like a statue. Junior strutted over to her in victory and looked into her eyes: they were pitch black.

"Not so lively now, are you?" he sneered. "That's the beauty of the mind-control spell: it calms you down and lets your subconscious float free, so the one who cast the spell can manipulate it." Junior touched the wand to Daisy's forehead and closed his eyes, rearranging her mind to fit his needs, placing new ideas in her head, and taking others out. Only her closest friends would be able to tell the difference, but they were few and far between these days.

Junior removed the wand from Daisy's forehead and backed away, placing it back inside his shell. After a moment Daisy's eyes cleared and she moaned in discomfort, putting her hand on her head.

"What's the matter? Got a headache?" asked Junior, pretending to be concerned.

"Huh, oh a bit," said Daisy, she looked around blearily. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"We're at the funeral house on the top of Fire Flower Hill, you wanted to bid your friend Luigi farewell."

"Luigi…"

"Yes, you were so distraught at his death that you pulled out your sword and started cursing at how he never realized that fighting is wrong, and that it would have been better for everyone if he and Mario had ended the war a long time ago."

"Yes, I remember, he was killed in the war… And Mario was killed by Bowser, your father."

"It was an unfortunate necessity, Mario was standing in the way of peace."

"And so was Luigi?"

"Regrettably."

After a moment Daisy looked back up at Junior with a puzzled expression and asked. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? You don't remember?" gasped Junior.

Daisy shook her head.

"Wow, I never knew grief could be so powerful. Daisy, after Sarasaland was absorbed into the Koopa Kingdom you had nothing, so we made plans with you to come live in my family's palace."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I love you."

"You love me?" asked Daisy clearly confused.

Junior struggled to suppress his grin, the spell was working perfectly. "Of course I do! Here, maybe this will jog your memory." With that Junior stepped forward and bent down, slipping his scarf off his snout he brought his lips onto Daisy's and kissed her. After a moment she followed suit, letting her sword fall to the ground as they wrapped their arms around each other, as if they had done so for years. "Remember now?" he asked when they stopped, gently rocking the ex-princess as she rested her head against his chest with a contented sigh.

"Yes, I do," she responded softly. He smiled sinisterly, the false memories and emotions were in place, and Daisy was all his.

"It's getting late," he said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "We should get back to the castle."

"Okay," she said, stepping out of Junior's arms and picking up her sword, and turning towards the open doorway, through which streamed the light of setting sun.

"I'll be right there, but I want to say a private farewell to Luigi. You know, soldier to soldier," said Junior.

"I understand, I'll wait for you at the bottom of the stairs," said Daisy turning and walking down the hill.

Junior listened to her retreating footsteps and waited until she was out of earshot before turning to Luigi's coffin. "You know, they say that once you kiss a Koopa you never go back… Well, once you kiss a Koopa with one tooth, you never _come_back. Sure I used magic to get her, but no one but my most trusted friends and I know that. From now on, the public will think of me as the greatest of all negotiators to be able to win a princess' heart mere _days_ after killing her fiancé. And they will think of you as the pitiful plumber, green with envy at loosing your love to a wretched creature like me. Or perhaps I'm not so wretched – she seemed to enjoy that kiss. Of course I could always ask Kamek to teach me a spell to grow in some teeth and make myself a bit easier on the eyes; I was able to master his last spell after all, and I have a girlfriend to show from it." Junior turned towards the door, he had to admit, gloating to his enemy's corpse was strangely satisfying.

He moved to pull his scarf back over his snout but paused, looking over his shoulder at the coffin, which was made out of the finest wood money could buy, courtesy of Daisy. Junior smirked: she will not live long enough to do him the same service, so he'd have to return the favour on Luigi's behalf. That time would come soon enough, but the girl was _such_ a nice trophy, and so Junior wanted to stave off the inevitable as long as he could. The curse holds up better if there are less things around to remind her of her true memories and feelings, so Junior decided to help it keep Daisy as his dormant little toy by eliminating this particular memory.

Breathing out a flame, he set the coffin ablaze without another thought. He then pulled up his scarf and dashed out of the building and down the stairs. "Race you to the palace!" he shouted at Daisy as he ran by.

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" she called, running after Junior. Unlike Bowser, Junior was a fast runner and he was able to keep ahead of Daisy the entire way (the palace was next to Fire Flower Hill). As she tried to catch him, Daisy never had a reason to look back, and she never saw the funeral house become a fiery funeral pyre.


	4. Act I Scene iii

**A/N****: Just so you know, a lot of my view points on inter-character relationships in this story are just for this story, so it fits in to the **_**Richard III**_** plot. In this chapter I make two such compromises on my usually consistent theories, one being that Peach is totally unfeeling towards Bowser (while I don't emulate the Peach****x****Bowser pairing, I do think she makes an effort to understand him and try to make peace). So, that being said, please don't accuse me of making Peach a byatch, I will accept Flames, but I would prefer getting some nice reviews, okay?**

Act I. Scene iii.

"Don't worry Kammy, Roy's gonna be fine: just wait and see," said Lemmy, balancing on a bright red rubber ball.

"Not he's not, he's developing the same symptoms as Bowser," hissed Kammy, pacing back and forth anxiously. She had watched one king loose his power, she didn't want to see his son fair the same.

"But Mario only shot Roy with that weirdo purple fire-brand on his way to get to King Dad-" began Lemmy, before being interrupted by Lakitu.

"Technically you can't call him that anymore, since he's not a king; your brothers and sister have got with the program..."

"Watch your tongue Lakitu," warned Lemmy. "Dad was King when Mario attacked: since I was talking about what happened then I can call him King Dad, right?"

"I suppose," mused Lakitu.

"Anyway," continued Lemmy. "As I was saying, Roy got a way smaller dose than Dad."

"But Bowser was used to Mario's attacks," insisted Kammy. "His fire-brand may have been powered up some how, but it was still Mario – still his energy. His Toughness had built up a natural defense to it over the years while Roy was never exposed to it enough to do so himself."

"I don't think any 'natural defenses' would really matter against Mario. I mean, if Bowser had such a great resistance to the plumber, then why did he keep losing?" scoffed Lakitu.

"I though I told you to hold your tongue," scolded Lemmy, hopping off his ball. "If you hadn't been such a great spy during all those sporting events and kart races, I'd have you thrown out on your cloud-covered behind for saying that."

"My apologies," muttered Lakitu.

"Whatever," said Lemmy, holding out the red orb to the repenting cloud-turtle. "Here, this ball's no good either."

Lakitu took the ball and floated to a bin of rejected rubber spheres, dumping the latest discarded globe into it. He then took a new ball out of a different bin and handed it to Lemmy to inspect.

"You seem different these days," said Kammy, watching the Koopaling hop up onto the lime green ball.

"Well yeah, that stupid Petey Piranha ate my ball! They don't make them like they used too, ya know," bemoaned Lemmy, rolling around on his latest ride.

"No, it's not that – you have something on your mind, something from before the… ball accident," said Kammy, peering inquisitively at Lemmy.

"If it _was_ an accident," he huffed. Kammy raised an eyebrow (all they could see was her raising a rim of her magic glasses, though): she didn't appreciate Lemmy trying to deflect the question. He sighed. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Gladly – I've got enough to worry about," she said sadly.

"Why's that, Kammy? The war's over! It's a beautiful day!" called Larry, walking towards the group from the doorway, flanked by Ludwig.

"Roy's sick, and I can't find a decent ball!" explained Lemmy, bouncing the green ball into the reject bin before turning to his approaching brothers. "Nice to see you back home Larry, you too Luddy."

"It's good to be home," said the eldest Koopaling. "Especially since I vill not have to upgrade any more hospitals, or so Toadette tells me."

"Did you learn much from the Beanbean Kingdom? Are they willing to make an alliance with us?" asked Kammy impatiently, still a bit bitter that Ludwig refused to fight in the war (she felt hospitals were a waste of time when Magikoopas worked just as well).

"Zey are having zeir own political problems: zee Bean who used to vork for zee vitch Cackletta has taken over zee military," explained Ludwig.

"Fawful? He's revolting too?" gasped Lemmy, trying out another ball, this time a blue-swirled one.

"No, he vas appointed to zee position by zee Royal Family. Zey vere concerned by our conquest of zee Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland and vere vorried zat vee vould move on zee Beanbean Kingdom next."

"I hope you put their minds at ease," said Kammy.

"I did. Now all zat vorries _me_ is Roy's helsz."

"We just came from seeing him," elaborated Larry. "He seemed fine – cheerful even. But… you know how good he is at masking his pain…"

"Yes we do," intoned Lemmy, kicking the blue ball to Lakitu, who was already ready with a yellow sphere for the prince to try next.

"Vee all do," said Ludwig. "But vat's really concerning is zat he vants us to make amends vit each uzzer, vat vit our recent bickering and such."

"That does sound out of character," said Kammy concernedly.

"No matter! A little less sibling rivalry will do us all good – you too Kammy," said Larry. Like Roy he seemed uncharacteristically happy too.

"Perhaps," said the old Magikoopa. "But I fear things will not look up for us for quite a while."

As if on cue, Bowser Jr. stormed into the room, followed closely be Petey Piranha. The prince was clearly angry and immediately started shouting at the assembled group. "I can't believe it! Which one of you told Roy I'm not trustworthy! Just because I have no teeth to smile with doesn't mean I'm going to bite the hand that feeds me with the one that's left! Can't you people just leave me be!"

"What are you talking about?" said Lemmy.

"Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about! After all, you're the one who's been saying all that," spat Junior. "You're trying to get back at me for getting Petey out of that rank dungeon." At that, Petey Piranha smiled tauntingly at Lemmy, who narrowed his eyes in hate, and took a defensive stance on his yellow rubber ball.

"Maybe it's your temper that makes Roy think what he does," said Kammy coolly. "Lemmy's been with Lakitu and myself all day and has said no such thing to the king."

"You're not all-seeing Kammy," sneered Junior. "And both you and Lemmy have had more than enough private conferences with Roy, that either of you could have whispered such lies in his ears whenever either of you pleased."

"You're just jealous that Roy trusts us more than he does you," said Lemmy.

"And you misuse that trust and had _our_ brother Morton locked away," retaliated Junior.

"He did no such thing! From what I hear, Kamek is the one who recommended Morton's imprisonment," exclaimed Kammy.

"I sought he retired from being zee chief advisor," interjected Ludwig.

"He did: I am the royal advisor" confirmed Kammy.

"Then why didn't you _advise_ him to not take _Kamek_'s advice and to not lock Morton away?" said Junior, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Because Roy should know by now that Kamek is too senile to rely on, and I, for one, refuse to waste my time over him. Which is more than I can say for you, Junior," hissed Kammy, her hatred of Kamek evident in her voice.

"You're one to talk, Papa always spoke about you with great disdain."

"So? He always spoke about you with pride, yet he _never_ sought your advice on _anything_, but turned to me for every little matter."

"If you were such a great advisor, then why did we always fall to the Mario brothers? Maybe if Papa listened to me more often, we would have won a long time ago."

"No. You wouldn't have," drifted a feminine voice from the doorway, the Koopas turned to see a human woman walking towards them. Her blonde hair was as elegant as ever, but her white gloves were dirty, and her pink dress had been exchanged for mourners' black. "Mario and Luigi always won because they were fighting for something greater than their own personal gain; it is through trickery that Bowser claimed victory – not nobility, as kingdoms should be won."

"Oh 'Mama' Peach, you were always an idealist. Haven't you ever read a wink of history? _All_ civilizations are founded on the bones of their enemies, or were you too busy with memorizing proper table matters to bother learning anything useful?" mocked Bowser Jr.

"Just because you can't eat without the aid of a blender doesn't mean the rest of us have to feed from troughs too," said Peach, her warm voice turned to ice.

"Low blow, but I would expect nothing better from the wretch that brought my father such sorrow. He came to you in search of love, but all you showed him was hate: you were so prejudiced against us Koopas that you never gave him a chance," patronized Junior.

"You are mistaken. I hated Bowser because he constantly kidnapped me and repeatedly uprooted my life."

"How hard could it have been? So you miss an afternoon of tea-time with Toadsworth; you always returned home with your precious Mario," said Junior.

"Indeed, you _vere_ never harmed," continued Ludwig.

"You once commented on how you felt safe in our castle, because you knew Bowser would never do anything bad to you," elaborated Lemmy.

"If I remember correctly, you quite enjoyed visiting with us," added Larry.

"And, you can't deny Bowser's affection towards you. Even if you didn't love him back, the least you could have done was tried to understand what he was going through," said Kammy, who had always felt sorry for Bowser and his unrequited love.

"Why should I have done that? He never tried to see my side of the story. And now that he has lost his power he doesn't want my love – not that I would give it – so he doesn't concern me anymore. As for the rest of you, you would all do well to try to understand yourselves: one minute you're at each others' throats, the next you're thick as thieves, united against a common cause: me."

"Your point?" asked Junior.

"My point," continued Peach, "is that you are all unfit to rule my kingdom. Bowser took it from me without honor and he took my dear Mario with him, and now you are continuing his legacy of evil. Like you, Lakitu, all those times you helped Mario and I, all those times you volunteered your time at the sporting events, you were spying on me and my friends. Shame on you."

"Hey, I was bopped on the head one two many times by Mario during those first few invasions – there was no way I'd get over such humiliating defeats," said Lakitu indignantly.

"You should just be thankful you never killed anyone yourself. Unlike you, Petey, who killed the many kings of my land's seven dominions; or you, Lemmy, who killed my father when he returned from his world tour on the eve of Bowser's full-fledged rebellion. For spilling noble blood and pure vim, may your own cowardly blood, and sour sap be spilt."

"Get over it! King Toadstool was a fool, all he did was go on world travels," scoffed Lemmy.

"Then why did you kill him?"

"Because it confused you: Mario expects _you_ to be in peril, not your father: your defenses turned to shambles, your order to chaos. Nothing made sense and as a result, Papa was able to slip through the Stars' fingers – the war wrenched free of their meddling control and that's why we won," gloated Junior.

"You slipped through the Star Spirits' hands because your hides were slick with the entrails of the innocent people you murdered, or at least _your_ hide was. Bowser was behind the scenes but you, Bowser Jr., were up at the front, leading the soldiers, leading the bloodbath. You plot against what's good in the world and slay the noble creatures who oppose you."

"Good and evil are in the eyes of the beholder, and as far as I'm concerned your people are no nobles," growled Junior. However, on the inside he was a bit concerned, Peach seemed to know that he killed Luigi – but there was no way she could have learned that. There had been no witnesses.

"Maybe so," acknowledged Peach. "But many were still innocent."

"They were soldiers."

"They were heroes! Something you will never aspire to. For your deeds you will pay. May you fall from your highest perch, drown in the very ocean of blood that you filled. May you betray your friends and love your traitors. May you be stabbed in the back for every back you stab, lose tenfold what you gain and be left with only your despicable self to hold dear. I pray to the Stars to catch you; to see you for the monster you are; to wipe their hands clean of the dirt you coated them with so they may smite the one that besmirched this land, the one that took so many lives, the one that wrought such horrors as the horror they are themself, the one called-"

"Peach," interjected Junior.

"-Bowser Jr." she finished, grinning madly, but her face fell when she saw Kammy returning her smirk. "What are you smiling at?"

"You are obviously new to cursing, or you would know to specify who exactly you're cursing before you go spouting off what will befall them. Keep that in mind for the future, lest those of us learned in magic will continue to foul up your plans," replied Kammy.

"What do you mean, hag?" demanded Peach.

"I mean, Bowser Jr. jumped in and finished your curse, naming you as the victim of the punishments meant for him. But I wouldn't fear, vain ex-princess, for only the Star Spirits can grant curses made without use of a wand."

"And who's to say the Stars won't grant my wishes? I am, after all, pure of heart," said Peach proudly.

"You _were_ pure of heart," sniggered Kammy. "By wishing ill of us, you have tainted your own soul: you've sunk to our level, as it were. Your hands may not be bloody, but your mind is."

"Yeah, yeah, we get the point: we're all a bunch of rats. But, y'know, who _cares_?" said Larry, impatient at all the talking.

"Larry, you were always so quiet and polite, there is power and wisdom in your words, I believe you can make a difference. Please, you silenced Kammy's senseless ranting, won't you try to reason with the others," begged Peach, who had always liked Bowser's second youngest child.

Larry looked over at Junior for a split instant before replying. "You're both senseless. I have no place for curses in my life, nor the ones that speak them."

Peach had seen his quick glance, and her eyes narrowed. "Now I see who taught you to assert yourself. As a recluse, your intelligence was lost to the world, but it is better lost than put to use for a wretch like your little brother. He says he won't bite the hand that feeds him, but as you help him in his lies you will find that you will start to believe them yourself." She then turned and started walking towards the door, calling back over her shoulder. "You all scoff at me now, but soon, you will wish you heeded my warnings." With that Peach disappeared down the hall.

"I have no idea why Dad lets her stay. We should kick her out before she gives the guards any ideas – you know how gullible Toads are," said Larry.

"Don't forget, zey used to be _her_ subjects too, and so zey are already inclined to do as she says," mused Ludwig.

"She's broken-hearted over Mario, give her time and she'll forget all about curses," said Junior, unconcerned about the ex-princess. "And even while she's spouting them, as Kammy said, she has no magic to back them up."

Suddenly King Boo materialized in the middle of the group, startling everyone.

"What do you want?" snapped Kammy who, by nature, disliked ghosts – the magic of the undead was the only thing greater than a Magikoopa's powers.

"King Roy wants to see you lot," said King Boo.

"Great, about time," huffed Kammy, waving her wand and summoning her broom. "Come on," she ordered the others, and flew out of the room.

Everyone followed but Junior, who had other matters to attend to. After a moment, Kamek flew in through the window. "You heard all that?" Junior asked him.

"Yes, do you want me to take care of Peach for you?" he asked.

"No, she's harmless. Larry's already on board with us, and I'm sure Ludwig will go along with our lead. I'm not sure about Petey Piranha just yet, but he hates Lemmy and Kammy. With Morton out of the way and Roy sick and dying, those two are the only real problems left around here. For now, that is."

"Yes well, the poison is working quite well; Kammy doesn't suspect a thing."

"Why would she?" said Junior confidently. "The poison itself isn't killing Roy, the fire-brand's lingering effects are – the potion's just helping it along."

"Yes it is quite effective, now what of Morton? You say he's out of the way, but that won't truly be the case until he is dead."

"Well then, hop to it, Kamek," ordered Junior. "Go kill him, but make sure you can't be identified as the murderer."

"Don't worry, my prince," said Kamek, slowly floating towards the window on his broom. "I have a plan."

"You always do," said Junior, before Kamek flew away. He then turned and walked after the others to visit the king, where he would announce the _tragic_ news of Morton's departure from the world.


	5. Act I Scene iv

**A/N****: The majority of this scene in **_**Richard III**_** concerned the Two Murderers' mixed emotions on killing the Prince, but since I combined them into one character, Kamek, I had to get rid of all that dialogue. As a result, this scene is a little short.**

Act I. Scene iv.

When Toad entered the cell to deliver Morton's dinner, he could tell all was not well with the prisoner. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just, I had a nap, and then I had a nightmare. Usually my dreams don't make sense – well, they make sense in the dream, but thinking back on them, they're totally bizarre. But not this one, or at least not as much; it was weird but not so weird, ya know?" rambled Morton from his bunk.

"I can't remember my dreams. When I have nightmares all I do is wake up in a cold sweat and feel insecure," said Toad.

"Wow, really? I had no idea that Toads could sweat. I mean, you're fungi, you'd think you don't have sweat glands," wondered Morton.

"Well, we _do_ have sweat glands. But getting back to your nightmare, I heard it's good to tell people about them," said Toad, he didn't like Koopas in general, but in the few hours he had been in charge of Morton Koopa Jr., he had come to like the Koopaling. If Ludwig was anything like his friendly (if boisterous), outgoing and refreshingly curious little brother, Toad could see why Toadette was such great friends with the eldest Koopaling.

"Gee, that's nice of you to offer," said Morton, sitting up. "But I would've told you my dream anyway: I love telling people stuff. Anyway, as I was saying, in the dream I had escaped from the dungeon and was wandering around with BJ – that's Bowser Jr. – over in Dark Land. Then we came to this cliff over a giant river, and on the other shore was the Mushroom Kingdom. Looking at our new land, we talked about the war, and how hard it was for our family and Koopas in general. Then, for some reason as we were walking along, BJ tripped on something, and when I tried to stop him from falling, he accidentally hit me with his arm – 'cause he was falling and flailing about, right – and I fell over the cliff into the river."

"Oh, my sister Toadette always complains about being woken up by falling dreams," said Toad.

"No, that's not what woke me up: the dream lasted way longer, even after I fell into the river. The water was really deep, and on the bottom of it were all these creepy, nasty creatures that look like nothing I've ever seen or even read about! There were also bodies and bones and broken shells lying everywhere, and lots of gold and jewels too. But the worst part of it all was that I couldn't breathe underwater; I know that's supposed to be normal, but all the water in and around the Mushroom Kingdom, and everywhere else around here except Sarasaland lets you breathe underwater. And the river was nowhere near Sarasaland, or at least it wasn't when I fell in, I dunno, those sorta things change in dreams."

"So you couldn't breathe, and then you woke up?" asked Toad, he had read somewhere that if you die in your dream, you die in real life.

"Hah! I wish: the nightmare kept going. I don't remember the dying part, but one-minute I'm sucking down water, and the next minute, _'Boom!'_ I'm in the Underwhere. It was all creepy and filled with creepy, shadowy spirits, but then normal spirits started showing up. Mario was there, and Luigi and a whole bunch of other people, and they were all mad at me for helping King Dad, and BJ, and the others who killed all those guys in the war. Then they all started shrieking and chasing me! It was awful," finished Morton, shivering at the memory.

"It sounds awful."

"Yeah, but I mean, I didn't really have a choice: I tried being nothing more than an informant between the spies and the soldiers, but after Ludwig ran off to the hospitals my family needed me to take over for him in the fighting," moaned Morton.

"Yeah, well, it was just a dream – nothing to worry about," soothed Toad.

"Usually that's the case, but in some circumstances dreams are your subconscious mind dealing not with what's passed, but with what's to come," said a voice from outside the cell.

Toad and Morton turned to see Kamek wave his wand across the lock, opening it with ease and walking into the cell with them. "What do you want?" demanded Toad.

"I am here on behalf of King Roy," said Kamek, holding out some papers to Toad.

The mushroom guard took them and read them, his eyes widened in shock at what he read. "What? He can't do this!"

"Do what?" asked Morton, hopping down from his bed.

"This," said Kamek, waving his wand over Toad's head, the guard went rigid, his eyes blank. "Do as you have been instructed," ordered Kamek, and Toad slowly turned around, unsheathing the small dagger he wore.

"Wait! What has he been instructed to do? Kill me?" sputtered Morton, staring at the small, yet magical (and therefore, deadly) dagger.

"Yes, by order of your brother, Roy," said Kamek, grinning cruelly.

"What? No way Roy would want me dead! He must be sicker than I thought. Please, postpone the orders, BJ, er, Bowser Jr., _Prince_ Bowser Jr. will make it worth your while, I promise! He got Petey Piranha off scot-free and no doubt was thanked heartily by Roy for it. I mean, Toad would've told me otherwise, right? A- and, I'm Roy's brother, he will be happier that you spared me in the long run," begged Morton.

"There is no 'long run' for King Roy – and no 'run' of any sort for you," sneered Kamek, shooting a stunning spell at Morton, allowing the zombified Toad to slit the Koopaling's throat without any hassle. Kamek watched as the blood spurted across the ground and as Morton (having been freed from the spell when the dagger pierced his skin) sank to the ground, struggling for life.

The Magikoopa then summoned his broom and took to the air before his robes could be stained by the growing puddle of blood, but before he left the room, he waved his wand over Toad's head once again. "A nondescript messenger brought you the order to kill Morton. No magic was involved in his death, and I was never here," he told the dazed mushroom. Then, as his latest spell took effect, Kamek flew out of the dungeons, casting similar spells on everyone he passed.

Slowly Toad came to his senses, his head spun as he looked down at the puddle of coppery blood beneath his feet. He slowly turned and looked behind him, his breath caught in his throat and his tainted dagger clattered to the ground as he fell to his knees and wept. In front of him lay Morton Koopa Jr.'s bloody and unmoving corpse.


	6. Act II Scene i

**A/N****: It should be noted that in Shakespearean times people paid more heed to keeping their promises, so the first half of this scene would have been much less pointless when it was written. But remember, I am trying to be consistent with **_**Richard III**_** so I had to leave it in, just don't get mad at me if it seems out of character for Roy.**

Act II. Scene i.

King Roy walked into the throne room. Too sick to support himself, he was forced to lean heavily on Kammy until they reached the throne. He sat in it and turned to his assembled guests (who had been waiting for some time): Larry, Petey Piranha, King Boo, Lemmy (now atop a hot pink ball) and Lakitu (still lugging about Lemmy's bins of rejected and new balls).

"Dere's been a lot of crap goin' on recently and I am gonna put a stop to it," growled Roy. "First, Lemmy and Petey, you guys gotta forget all dat's happened: it's all a big screwy mess and nobody knows exactly what went down, and I orda you ta get over whateva did."

"Fine," huffed Lemmy, bouncing the pink ball into one of Lakitu's bins. "I may not have a decent ball anymore, but I guess I overreacted – it's not like anybody died."

"I can understand why you were so angry, and although I didn't eat your ball on purpose and didn't deserve to be punished, I forgive you. And I will try to be more careful with what I am eating in the future," said Petey, not meaning a word of it.

"Good," nodded Roy. "Kammy, and Lakitu, you were both part of dis snit-fit too. Apologize fer all dose rude tings you said 'bout Petey."

"I am sorry, it was wrong to assume you ate Lemmy's ball on purpose, I will try to be more impartial next time," said Kammy, bowing her head slightly at Petey, who returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry too," said Lakitu, floating over and bowing low at Petey's feet. The Piranha Plant merely nodded in return.

Roy paid no attention to Petey's less than stellar show of humility, and turned to Larry. "You may've not been a part of dat particular issue, but I've heard rumors dat you aren't being as polite as you should be ta Kammy – sayin' she's an old bat, and whateva."

"I must admit, I have said those things in the past, but I will never say them again," said Larry, turning to Kammy. "Your age isn't a bad thing, but a gift that allows you to make wise decisions, and advise us all well. May you live many years longer to aid us until we can hope to be as learned as you are. If I don't mean all I have just said I pray the Stars punish me: may my greatest friend prove false if I speak falsely to you, and may they give me grief where I expect love, just as I now offer love, where you expect hate."

"This is greatly unnecessary Larry," chucked Kammy. "This isn't _'The Theatre'_, you know."

"Yeah, don't make me sick," grumbled Roy before undergoing a fit of coughing. "Or ratha, _sicker_."

"Are you okay, Your Unwellness?" asked Kammy, her voice filled with concern.

"Yes. Now, King Boo, you've gotta apologize too, ya know, fer sneakin' up on everyone. And no 'buts'," ordered Roy, King Boo may have been in charge of all the ghosts, but he was still subordinate to the King of the Koopas.

"I'm sorry, and I won't eavesdrop anymore neither," said King Boo.

"Eavesdrop? What were you doin' eaves-" Roy was once again cut of by a coughing fit.

"Your Stubbornness, please, you're in no condition to do this," said Kammy, taking Roy's arm to lead him back to bed.

"No way! I'm not callin' it a day 'till Junior makes his amends!" shouted Roy, wrenching his arm from Kammy's grasp.

"Then it's a good thing they're here," observed Larry.

The others looked around at the end of the hallway where Kamek and Bowser Jr. had just appeared through the doorway. As they approached the throne Junior called out to the group. "Nice to see you up and about, Roy!"

"Nice ta see _you_ showin' up to a family meetin', fer once," responded Roy.

"I'm sorry for being late, but there was some urgent matters I had to attend to," explained Junior. "But, that's not all I'm sorry for – everyone please listen to me, for I have much to apologize for. First of all, Kammy, forget everything I have said about you that's in any way slanderous - Papa thinks you're great, and so will I. Larry, I do hope we can start seeing each other more often: you're always off doing something important while I'm just wandering around here, it's regrettable that we never cross paths. And while I'm praising Larry's great work, I must not forget you, Lemmy, and you too Lakitu: all these years I've let you go about whatever you do, assuming it to be nothing, but as your brother, Lemmy, I should think more of you, forgive me? All of you, for pushing you away and ignoring your deeds, for putting my needs over all yours and holding only my own wellbeing more dear than my love for all of you, please forgive me, for I will never do so again!"

"Whateva," shrugged Roy, his acceptance of Junior's penitence counting for everyone's.

"Yes well," said Kammy. "Now that that's all taken care of, I would like to ask one more favor of you, Your Tiredness."

"I'm not tired, Kammy, but what do ya want?" growled Roy, suppressing a yawn.

"Well, I would like to advise you on releasing Morton, I feel it was a mistake to imprison him," said Kammy, shooting Kamek a dirty look at her final remark.

"It was a mistake to kill him too, but it's a bit late to advise against _that_," said Junior bitterly.

Everyone's faces paled at what Bowser Jr. said; the room fell deathly silent. Then after a moment Kammy found her voice. "Wh- _what?_"

"What do you mean, 'what?'?" exclaimed Junior, suddenly in a rage. "Morton was executed early this afternoon – mere hours ago! On Roy's orders! How can you, as his advisor, not know that? How can _any_ of you not know that!"

"I never orda'd Morton's execution!" shouted Roy.

"Actually, Your Highness, you did," said Kamek, taking out a roll of paper from his sleeve. "This was just delivered to me by one of my Toadies, having come from the dungeons upon being enacted."

"Let me see that," snapped Kammy, using her wand to magically pull the paper from Kamek's grasp and into her own. She unrolled it and read it at lightning speed, her eyes eventually freezing at the bottom of the page. "It's your signature, King Roy: this order is genuine."

"What! No, it can't be!" exclaimed Roy, pulling himself out of the throne and taking the paper from Kammy, reading it for himself.

Suddenly the hallway doors flew open and Ludwig charged into the room, followed by Toadette leading her pale and shaky brother Toad. "Roy!" called Ludwig. "Please assure Toad, zee Captain of zee Guards, zat he cannot be committed for killing a prisoner vile following orders. As you can see, he is in qvite a state at zee moment and vee cannot have zee leader of our castle's defense in shambles."

"Who did he kill, and under whose orders?" snapped Roy, looking up from the paper.

Ludwig paused, his voice caught in his throat. It was all the answer Roy needed.

"Morton," he said, answering his own question. "Captain, Ludwig was right, ya can't be punished fer what you've done. If anyone's ta blame fer Morton's death, it's me: I orda'd it. In my sickness and confusion, I killed my own brodda." Roy sighed, and sat down in his throne, but his sadness soon melted into rage. "But not one of you stopped me. Not you Kammy, my _advisor_; not you Lemmy, Larry or Junior – Morton was your brother too! Why is Ludwig here, looking ta help someone he barely knows, while you all turned a blind eye while someone we all loved was killed! It ain't right!"

"If it's any consolation, Toad is my good friend Toadette's bruzzer, so I _do_ have a personal motive to help him," muttered Ludwig.

"Toad may be yer friend's brodda but Morton was yer own!" spat Roy. "Ya may've been away fer a while, but when ya showed up and 'tings weren't right, ya coulda said sometin'! 'Stead ya went along with da resta dem and let Morton die. What ever happened ta dose days when you'd stop all our bickerin'? Or help teach us new ways ta make mischief? You were dere for us den, but where were ya when it _really_ matta'd? Where were _any_ of you? Didn't Morton read ta you guys at night, Larry and Junior. Didn't he help ta shadup all dose guys who made fun of you fer ridin' on rubber balls all da time, Lemmy? It's a cryin' shame, and we're all guilty! If da Stars had any control den dey would've had me kill the lot of ya and myself before dey let Morton die. Dere 'aint no higher power, or we'd all be punished, and if we are in da future, den we'd be getting' what's comin' ta us!"

"You're not making any sense, Your Discombobulatedness. Please, let me escort you back to bed before you hurt yourself," begged Kammy.

"I don't care if I hurt myself – I deserve it! Poor Morton…" moaned Roy deliriously, as Kammy led him towards the door, looking back at Lemmy and Lakitu. They got the message and Lakitu tossed Lemmy a new, fiery orange and red ball to roll on, and they followed Kammy and Roy out of the throne room.

"Kammy seemed to be in a hurry to get Roy out of here," said Bowser Jr. once the foursome had disappeared from view. "She's Roy's advisor, and she closets herself up with him pretty often these days – she's also a skilled witch, and more than capable of… _influencing_ his actions."

The others looked around at each other. King Boo and Petey Piranha both grinned at what Junior was implying – neither of them were particularly fond of Kammy Koopa. Toadette and Toad, being outsiders to all this, didn't know what to think and looked at Ludwig for guidance, but he, like Larry and Kamek hadn't shown any reaction to Junior's statements.

"Oh well," continued Junior with a shrug. "With Roy incapacitated, there is much work to be done, and we should all be on our way."

The others murmured their agreement and slowly they left the throne room, many still pondering over what exactly transpired that fateful morning, and wondering who was truly responsible for it.


	7. Act II Scene ii

**A/N****: This scene required a lot of rewriting, in **_**Richard III**_** it was first and foremost a pity party, and I tried to carry that over, but my characterization doesn't really fit the bill. The ending held more significance in the play since it deals with the rivalry between the King's family and the Queen's kin, something that isn't nearly as played up in my version.**

Act II. Scene ii.

Bowser paced back and forth across the hallway as two Hammer Bros. looked on. Eventually they couldn't stand the silence anymore and one of them spoke up. "Um, you're gonna wear a hole into the floor if you keep this up, yo!"

"Silence!" ordered Bowser.

"He's right, yo!" said the other Hammer Bro. "It's been over an hour and you haven't even commented on the news, yo!"

"I'll comment on it when I want to!" growled Bowser, walking up to a nearby window and staring angrily off into the night sky.

"He's in de-Nile," said the first Hammer Bro. to the second.

"I am not!" snapped Bowser, glaring at his two attendants.

"He's totally in de-Nile," agreed the second Hammer Bro.

"Yeah, the water's up to his neck," joked the first one.

"Heh, say 'hi' to Cleopatra for us, yo!" called the second one to Bowser.

"Cut it out!" roared the ex-king, turning away from the window and menacingly advancing on the Hammer Bros. "You stupid, lazy, good-for-nothing-"

"Don't forget insubordinate, yo! We're WAY insubordinate!"

"And precocious – we're the most precocious guards around, yo!"

"Grr, Shut Up!" bellowed Bowser. "I'm not in denial, let's see YOU handle your son's death any better!"

"We don't _have_ any sons to cry about, yo!"

"Or daughters, yo! We just have each other!"

"Yeah, and we're not going to go killing each other neither, yo!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Bowser.

"You know, yo! Everyone's talking about it."

"Yeah, yo! About how King Roy was the one who had Morton killed."

"Humph, Roy's about as heartless as you can get, but he'd never kill his little brother, or any of his other siblings," protested Bowser.

"But Bowser Jr. saw the order, yo! He says it's genuine."

"Yeah, and Toad was there when everyone else found out about it and he says Kammy said the order was official too, yo!"

"Kammy's just a crazy old hag – you can't trust what she says, and you can't trust Junior neither," said Bowser.

"Really? 'Cause he's been making a lot of sense recently, yo!"

"Yeah, if you're right about ol' King Roy, then that paper must've been forged, yo!"

"Or some other sorta trick, yo! But either way you'd need some crafty guy ta pull it off, yo!"

"And Junior's been saying that Kammy fits the bill, yo!"

"Except she's not a guy, she's a girl, or something like that, yo!"

"That's crazy, Kammy may be old and senile but she'd never plot to kill my kids!" said Bowser, outraged at the idea.

Suddenly the door flew open and Kammy herself came ricocheting through on her broom with Lakitu and Lemmy (atop a dull black ball) in hot pursuit.

"Speak of the devil, yo!" muttered the first Hammer Bro.

"_Literally_, yo!" agreed the second one before Bowser silenced them both with one of his famous 'looks-that-could-kill'.

"What is it Kammy?" he asked.

"It's horrible, Your ex-Highness! Just horrible!" wailed Kammy, too upset to think of a creative title for Bowser.

"What is!" he demanded.

"Roy is dead!" she shrieked. "And less than a day after poor Morton!"

"No," gasped Bowser. "But, but I thought you said that purple firebrand of Mario's wasn't fatal, even if Roy didn't have my natural defenses."

"I know! It shouldn't have killed him: I don't know why it did!" said Kammy tearfully. She cared deeply about the Koopalings, almost as much as Bowser did himself.

Bowser growled in frustration. A week ago that would have yielded a small flare, or at the very least a puff of smoke escaping his nostrils, but because of Mario's purple Firebrand, Bowser's fire was gone. Even the flame-red colour of his hair was fading to grey, and nobody knew why. Kammy had figured that since the Star's lost their influence in the confusion of the war, Mario and Luigi had turned to more earthly kinds of magic, and perhaps used some sort of ancient spell to grant them their new powers. Now Mario had cost Bowser his strongest son even after the accursed plumber was dead. The only reason Luigi hadn't taken anyone with him when he died was because Junior stabbed him in the back – the green-clad human never got a chance to hit him with his eerie blue Thunderbrand that had robbed quite a few Koopa Troopas of their magic.

As Bowser brooded, Kammy continued her lamentation. "If only I knew more about how they got their power! I could have saved Roy! I could have saved _your_ power! And then Morton wouldn't have been killed by Roy's delirium!"

"Don't beat yourself up Kammy," sighed Bowser. Although he was loathed to admit it, he cared about Kammy and didn't want to see her this way.

"It's just so terrible."

"Tell me about it," said Bowser. "Morton was as good as a computer when it came to information storage and retrieval, and a little less irritating than one too. But only a _little_. And Roy, well, he wasn't the greatest king ever, but he was a great general – not like Ludwig the pacifist, or Lemmy the court-jester… uh, no offence."

"Some taken," said Lemmy flatly.

"Junior's no longer trustworthy," continued Bowser, ignoring his second oldest son. "Larry may be a good strategist, and he's better in public these days, but he could never choke up the nerve to be King, and Iggy and Wendy…"

"Are vain and spoiled – or Wendy is anyway, but they're also clever, and Iggy's a genius," said Bowser Jr. entering the hallway through the door Kammy had left ajar. Behind him followed Larry, Ludwig, Kamek and Petey Piranha.

"Come to ask for the crown again, Junior?" growled Bowser. When Kammy declared him unfit to rule, Junior had immediately asked his father to betray the age-old tradition of giving the first-born the crown. He had asked again after Ludwig and Lemmy had both abdicated, saying Roy was an army general, not a king. But it was Junior's third bid for the throne that resulted in his falling out with Bowser Sr.: when Roy fell ill, Junior had pointed out that he was now as unfit to rule as Bowser had been. The ex-King if the Koopas was outraged at how his youngest son seemed almost gleeful about his brother's misfortune, and refused to force Roy to end his reign. And Bowser wasn't about to give into Junior's fourth bid for the crown either.

But to his surprise, Junior shook his head. "No Papa, we've been down that road too many times. In fact, I would like to ask for you to forgive all of my indiscretions on the matter. I took Roy for granted and now that he and Morton are gone I can't help but feel like such a pig-headed idiot for all the things I've done. Family is more important than power, and I should've known that long ago."

"You can say that again," scoffed Bowser. "But I suppose I could have raised you a bit better – instead of hoping I could get Peach to help me, I should've just sucked it up and been a good parent on my own. Let's just hope we've put all those problems behind us."

"Thanks Papa," said Junior, bowing his head respectfully.

Bowser just regarded him coolly, not fully believing his son's act, and an awkward silence fell. Larry then stepped forward to end it. "Uh, now that that's out of the way, we should call Iggy back to the castle, since he _is_ next in line for the crown."

"And it vould be reasonable to assume zat _he_ vill not abdicate," said Ludwig.

"It would also be reasonable to assume that Wendy would like to be here for the coronation as well," added Junior.

"More than you know," muttered Lemmy, drawing curious glances from the others in the room.

When he didn't offer an explanation, Larry continued speaking. "Uh, well, Iggy is working at the University of Koopa back home, um, dismantling and copying Mushroom Kingdom weaponry, if I'm not mistaken. And Wendy is off in Sarasaland making sure those citizens are adjusting to Koopan rule smoothly."

"Right, I vill have zem both sent for straight avay," said Ludwig, turning to leave.

"Wait a minute Luddy," said Larry. "You might want to keep this under wraps, just in case someone tries to make a move on our would-be king, and his sister."

"If that's the case, my Toadies should take over the responsibility of informing them directly," volunteered Kamek.

"Why? So they can inform the assassins about where they should point their guns on the way?" hissed Kammy.

"Humph, whatever happened to those vows of peace we made for Roy?" patronized Junior.

"They still stand, but _we_ never promised to get along," growled Kammy, still glaring at Kamek.

"Yes, and that being said, I think it would be fitting if I go put the messages in order right now – before you can go and make any _more_ outrageous accusations about my loyalty to the throne," huffed Kamek, turning away from Kammy and summoning his broom to leave.

Kammy opened her mouth to say something but Ludwig beat her to it. "I vould still like to be a part of zis, Kamek. Zat vay, Kammy vill not have to vorry about anyzing. Of course, I'm not saying zat you _vill_ do anyzing unsanctioned vizzout my supervision – it's just to appease zee Royal Advisor."

"I understand Ludwig," said Kamek before turning to Kammy. "And I hope his participation _will_ put your withered old mind at rest."

"It does. Thank you, Ludwig," responded Kammy, turning away to leave at the far doors before calling back over her shoulder. "And _I_ hope you find some rest too Kamek, Rest In Peace!"

"Ha ha, very funny," said Kamek before flying out of the room with Ludwig jogging behind.

Kammy laughed and mounted her own broom, flying out of the room (through a different door than Kamek and Ludwig took).

"Wait!" called Lemmy, rolling after her on a new camoflage-patterned ball, with Lakitu floating behind him. "We're coming with you!"

"Me too!" shouted Bowser running heavily out of the room, calling back to the Hammer Bros. as he went: "you guys are dismissed!"

"Thanks, yo!" said the first one.

"All right, we've got the whole night off! Yo!" cheered the second Hammer Bro.

With a triumphant high-five, the two of them then ran off in the same direction Kamek and Ludwig had went, and after saying goodbye to Junior and Larry, Petey Piranha followed them out.

Once they were alone, Larry turned to Junior. "It's been a long day: we should turn in early tonight."

"Good idea, but before you hit the hay, try to dig up some dirt on Lemmy – I want to know what he knows about Iggy and Wendy: we could use it to our advantage," said Junior.

"Yes, if the scandal's juicy enough, they may loose the crown, no matter what Dad says," mused Larry, knowing full well Junior's history with their father.

"That would be good," grinned Junior. "But I'll leave that to you: you're way better at that sorta stuff than me."

Larry nodded and the two devious brothers went their separate ways, both wondering how they could ensure that Iggy and Wendy were removed from the picture as soon as possible.


	8. Act II Scenes iii and iv

**A/N****: The next two scenes were a bit short, so I put them together.**

**The first scene is the 'Chorus', and was used by Shakespeare to show the average citizen's views on what's been going on, and to give a brief overview of the situation. It's sorta out of place in my version, but I had to leave it in. I originally used some **_**Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door**_** characters for this, but I later decided to swap in the Hammer Bros. to help keep the cast more focused. The original version can be found in "Deleted Scenes" (another "fanfic" of mine).**

**The second scene is a normal scene, although like so many other scenes, it held more significance in the original play, since it involves Bowser Kammy and Wendy's characters going to sanctuary from Junior's character. Since there is no church in my story, the scene required a lot of re-writing.**

Act II. Scene iii.

Roy's death was soon on everyone's lips. The Hammer Bros. didn't discuss it for a while, trying to enjoy their night off, but as they lay in their bunks with nothing else to talk about, the inevitable discussion came out.

"Pretty crazy that's Roy's dead already, huh, yo?" mused the first Hammer Bro., looking up at the moonlit ceiling.

"Yeah, yo. Crazy times," said his brother, lying on his side in the lower bunk, trying to get to sleep.

"But I suppose it's a good thing, yo. He killed Morton, yo. Everyone's sure of it."

"Still, it's never a good thing when a kingdom's king dies, yo."

"But Iggy's next in line, and he'll be a good king, yo. He's _educated_, man."

"I dunno, yo…" sighed the Hammer Bro. "He's always been a bit… funny. Don't you think, yo? He's hiding stuff."

The first Hammer Bro. shrugged. "It can't be any worse than Roy killing his own brother, yo. And besides, he'll have people helping him out and advising him n' stuff, yo."

"Yo, people like Kammy and her pals? If Roy didn't kill Morton, that lot _did_, yo."

"I suppose, yo. But they're not the only ones. There's always Kamek and Bowser, and don't forget Junior – _he'll_ keep 'em all in line, fo' sho', yo."

"But ol' Bowser Sr. doesn't seem to trust Junior any more than Kammy and the others these days, yo."

"But we gotta have faith in _someone_, yo!" said the first Hammer Bro. exasperatedly.

"I'm just calling it like it is, yo. It's gonna be rough sailing for a bit, yo."

"You're no fun at this time of night, you know, yo? Don't be so pessimistic, yo!"

"Yo, I can't help if I'm not a night person," said the second Hammer Bro., stifling a yawn before snuggling his beak against the pillow. "Ask me again in the morning, yo."

The first Hammer Bro. sighed, but he let the matter rest, and soon, both were fast asleep.

Act II. Scene iv.

Wendy O. Koopa strode into the throne room like a movie star entering a studio. She had finally grown in some ahir since leaving childhood, and wire it in a blood red ponytail tied with her pink polka-dot bow. She had also exchanged her ballet shoes for red leather boots and like Roy, had taken to wearing sunglasses wherever she went.

"Wendy!" called Bowser, who was there with Kammy and the two Hammer Bros. "You got here fast."

"Thirty-six hours is hardly fast Daddy," responded Wendy. "I hope Iggy doesn't take too long."

"From what I hear, he should be here by the afternoon," offered Kammy.

"Ugh, figures he'd make me – er – _us _wait," grumbled Wendy, clearly irritated.

"He _is_ way far away, yo!" the first Hammer Bro. pointed out.

"Yeah, yo! And he's got important business to take care of before he leaves," added the other Hammer Bro.

"So did I," snapped Wendy.

"But Iggy's leaving the University, you're just taking a break," said Bowser.

"No I'm not," stated Wendy.

"What?" gasped Bowser.

"Got a problem with that?" asked his daughter, scowling.

"N-no, but why?" stammered Bowser.

"Because, Iggy may be smart but he's as bad in the public eye as Larry; he's great as speaking techno-babble with his fellow geeks, but he stinks at giving speeches in _normal_ English."

"Oh, so you're going to do that for him," nodded Kammy.

"Exactly," continued Wendy. "I mean, we're already great partners, er, working partners, that is."

"Huh? What other kind of partner is there?" asked Bowser, wondering why Wendy felt the need to clarify her meaning.

"Um…" she started, casting around for an answer.

Fortunately she was saved by the appearance of King Boo. "I have some bad news."

"I thought you promised Roy you'd stop appearing out of thin air and startling everyone!" scolded Kammy indignantly, having jumped in fright at the ghost's entrance, just like everyone else in the room.

"Roy's dead, and being the king of all things dead, I don't owe him anything – or at least, no more than a good king owes his subjects," said the Boo dryly.

"Grr, whatever! What's the bad news?" growled Bowser.

"Lemmy has been deported back to Dark Land," reported King Boo.

"What! Under who's jurisdiction?" demanded Bowser.

"Your sons, Larry and Bowser Jr."

"Under what charge?"

"I don't exactly know," said King Boo airily. "Something about keeping secrets that could destroy the royal family-"

"That's a load of crap!" spat Bowser. "And besides, what gives Larry and Junior the power to do anything to Lemmy? He's a prince too."

"Actually, Your ex-Uninformedness, by abdicating the throne, Lemmy forfeited his standing title, as per Koopan culture dictates. So regrettably, he's _not_ a prince," said Kammy remorsefully.

"So? Lemmy's still part of the Royal Court; only the king can order his imprisonment, and Larry nor Junior are the king," insisted Bowser.

"But, since no one is King, all the contenders for the throne are given equal powers, like a committee," explained Kammy. "Thus ensuring the Kingdom is still being ruled, even before a proper coronation can take place."

"But Iggy's next in line: he's the next king, end of story. How can there be multiple contenders is there is no contending?"

"Not 'contenders' in _that_ sense of the word."

"What other senses are their?" exclaimed Bowser, frustrated at how many words seemed to have two meanings that day. At this rate, he would need to start carrying a thesaurus before long.

"There _aren't_ any other meanings of the word," said Kammy; she too was getting exasperated.

"Then what are we talking about?"

"About- oh forget it! The point is, Your ex-Denseness, is that since Iggy, Wendy, Larry and Junior are all in line for the crown they all have equal power until one of them actually gets it. They may all come one after another, and Iggy may be first, but since they're all princes – and a princess – for now, they all stand on equal footing. The reason for that is because any old person can't become King just because they've been born into the family. Unless it is a time of crisis, the Royal Council has to approve of the individual, especially if he or she isn't the only one illegible for the crown."

"Why am I finding out about this now?" asked Bowser, still trying to digest everything Kammy had just told him.

"Because it's very hard to explain – even more than it usually is to explain things to you." Bowser growled under his breath at that last comment, but Kammy continued unperturbed. "When Roy became King, there was no time to set up the committee: the Koopalings were all over the place and we had just conquered two kingdoms – we needed a king right away."

"Right, the whole 'unless it's a time of crisis' thing," muttered Bowser.

"Yes."

"Um, excuse me," interrupted Wendy. "This is all very fascinating, and everything, but can we get back to the whole thing about Lemmy."

"Uh, good idea," said Bowser, turning to King Boo. "So, what sorta secrets was Lemmy keeping, and how are they big enough to get him thrown in jail?"

"The princes were a bit sketchy on the details, but it has something to do with an infringement of one of our highest laws by our King-to-Be, and yonder princess too," said King Boo, leering at Wendy.

Bowser and Kammy looked over at her. "Do you know anything about this?" Bowser asked.

"Uh- no!" said Wendy indignantly. "Junior's just trying to get power again, and he's gotten Larry to help him this time. I haven't broken any laws, and I'm sure Iggy hasn't either."

"Well, even if that's the case, and it's all one of Junior's plots, we can't do anything about it yet," said Kammy. "Right now, we're being ruled jointly by you and your three 'princely' brothers, and to get Lemmy out, you need at least three Koopalings to agree. Unfortunately throwing someone in prison only needs at least half of the committee members' approval; but getting someone out takes a majority rule, and since Larry seems to be siding with Junior, that will be impossible."

"Hey, why don't I get a say?" asked Bowser.

"Because, like Ludwig and Lemmy, you lost your title. You may have been the ruler of the Koopas for over fifty years, but I'm afraid that doesn't matter anymore: our traditions make anything of the past null and void."

"Our traditions suck."

"Yes, they do, but as I've told you time and time again, they can't be changed: they're set in stone."

"That's why they invented dynamite," said Bowser, grinning at his own joke.

"Kammy! Daddy! Focus! What are we going to do?" interjected Wendy.

"I already told you," sighed Kammy. "We can't do anything, not until the Royal Council allows Iggy to be crowned King, then he can order Lemmy's release."

"Good, now where's Junior and Larry?" asked Wendy. "I want to give them a piece of my mind."

"Actually, princess," hissed King Boo, "as far as I know, they're already on their way. They want to talk to you about those secrets of Lemmy."

Wendy paled slightly, but Bowser and Kammy didn't notice her reaction and she hastily covered up her concern. "There _are _no secrets, and I for one won't be made a fool of for having to partake in their little sham." With that Wendy turned and started walking to the far exit.

"Wait! I thought you wanted to talk to them anyway," called Bowser. "You can do that and not answer their questions. I've seen you do it plenty of times. Heck, you've done it to _me_ plenty of times."

"Yeah, well, I don't feel like it today," she said, Bowser and Kammy could both hear the uncertainty in Wendy's voice, and it concerned them. "Now, I'm going to go have a kart race, wanna join me?"

Bowser and Kammy exchanged glances. Something was bothering Wendy, and the best way to deal with it was to go along with her little sidetracks until she was ready to talk. Bowser spoke up for both of them. "Sure, we'd love to."

"Hey, yo! Can we race too?" asked the first Hammer Bro.

"Yeah, yo! The more the merrier!" added the second one.

"Whatever," sighed Wendy, leading the group out of the throne room. King Boo, however, remained behind for a moment. After the doors closed behind the fivesome the Ghost King let out a sinister laugh and disappeared to report to Bowser Jr. about his sister's unease.


	9. Act III Scene i

**A/N****: The last scene ended up being totally different from (and way darker than) the play, and as a result I had to make this scene a bit less humorous than it was in **_**Richard III**_**. But I'll make it up to you later.**

Act III. Scene i.

The Koopa Cruiser came into a graceful landing in the palace courtyard, coming to a stop right in front of Bowser Jr., Larry Koopa and King Boo (who was carrying an umbrella to keep himself out of the sun). After a moment, their brother Iggy came out. Unlike Wendy he paid no attention to his appearance and remained as disheveled as he had been all his life, despite the fact he was soon going to be King.

"Iggy, we're so glad you could make it," said Junior.

"Roy and Morton are dead, and I'm about to be King, I couldn't _not_ have made it," responded Iggy, not sharing Junior's light-hearted mood.

"Yes, the recent goings on are very tragic," said Larry quietly.

"And from what I hear, you two are helping this tragedy continue," scowled Iggy.

"It was a necessity: Lemmy was holding secrets, and was more than likely using them to plot against you," said Junior.

"Why would he do that? He doesn't want to be King. _You're_ the one who makes plots," pointed out Iggy.

"Against _our_ enemies, not against my brothers," defended Junior. "But you're right, I shouldn't be saying that sorta thing about Lemmy. The truth is, I have no idea why he's keeping secrets or what those secrets even are. _You_ wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"I haven't the foggiest," responded Iggy.

"That's too bad," said Larry. "Morton was always good at this sorta thing: thinking like 'the other guy', ya know?"

"And Roy was good at weeding information out of people directly too. But he's gone now and he took Morton with him, and now Lemmy's turning traitor…" sighed Junior.

"I thought you said you didn't know Lemmy's motivations," scowled Iggy. "He could be preserving us by keeping his secrets. As for Roy, he was sick and dying. I managed to uncover some information on that purple Firebrand of Mario's: it was caused by an ancient curse. Only direct descendants of The Tribe of Ancients are capable of using the curse, and from what I gather, Mario knows a few of said shamans."

"If it's a curse, will it kill Dad too?" asked Larry.

"No, Dad's quite a sorcerer in his own right – or was, anyway: by the sounds of it, the curse robbed him of all his magic. But Roy… well, he was keyed to brute force, not magic, and the curse sucked him dry. But that's just a theory. It's more likely that he had a trace amount of some sort of potion in his body from past battles, or perhaps he was afflicted with a lingering spell, or something else."

Behind him, King Boo and Junior shared a quick glance. If Iggy couldn't prove it was a potion that helped the curse along, he'd never be able to link Kamek to the crime; just as nobody could link the Magikoopa to Morton's murder either.

While King Boo and Junior were priding themselves on covering their tracks so well, Iggy was busy scanning the garden, looking a bit irritated. "Where's Dad and Wendy? Shouldn't they be here? I understand that Ludwig and even Kammy have things to do, but not those two."

Just then the castle door opened, but the only people to come outside were Toadsworth, Toadette and a host of Toad Town citizens. They wandered over to the Koopa Cruiser and Toadsworth greeted Iggy. "Hello, your highness, lahvely day isn't it?"

"I guess," muttered Iggy, unsure of himself in front of all the newcomers.

"Yes well, I am just here to say 'Welcome to Toad Town!' And I want you to know that although we are still adjusting to your family's rule, we are quite pleased to have you as ahr new king."

"I'm not King yet."

"Yes well, you will be soon enough – then things will settle down, what what!"

Behind Toadsworth, the castle door flew open again and Petey Piranha fluttered into the garden, landing beside Bowser Jr.

"What's wrong?" asked Junior flatly.

"I tried to get Wendy to come and speak to you, but she's off having a kart race with your father, Kammy and a couple Hammer Bros.," explained Petey.

"A kaht race? Jolly good!" exclaimed Toadsworth.

"No, jolly _bad_," huffed Iggy. "I _need _to speak with Wendy, tell her _I_ want to speak with her, Petey."

"Why?" asked Junior as Petey fluttered back towards the castle (the kart race was being held in the courtyard in the middle of the castle).

"I'd like a second opinion on the state of affairs," responded Iggy.

Junior made a face and refrained from talking as Iggy and Toadsworth engaged in pleasant (yet somewhat awkward) small talk for a few minuets. Eventually Petey reappeared with Wendy O. Koopa in tow.

"About time," muttered Junior under his breath as Wendy ran over and hugged Iggy in greeting.

"Nice to see you again," she said to Iggy, her voice almost a whisper.

"Likewise," he said with a grin.

"It's so nice to see ahr future king being so affectionate," commented Toadsworth.

"Indeed," said Junior, eyeing his brother and sister suspiciously as they quickly broke off their hug.

Wendy then turned to her other siblings. "Nice to see you too, Larry. I hear you and Ludwig were off in the Beanbean Kingdom getting a peace treaty signed, how did that go?"

"Not too well," said Larry. "Fawful doesn't like our family very much, except Ludwig – they got along great. Some sort of, um, shared appreciation of Cackletta and her secret, uh, magical stuff."

"Ugh. I know Ludwig gets along with everyone, but I'd never sing that witch's praises – I mean, she possessed Daddy and turned him into a _girl_," said Wendy incredulously before turning to Junior. "Hey kiddo, I see you haven't grown in those teeth yet."

Junior growled and Iggy hurriedly stepped in before things got ugly. "Uh, why don't we all go into the castle? I'm starving! Toadsworth, how about you and the citizens come too: we can have a small buffet."

"Oh, what a smashing idea, Your Highness!" said Toadsworth happily as the group walked away, leaving Junior, Larry and King Boo behind.

"What a heart-warming reunion that was," said Junior sarcastically.

"Yeah, I wonder what Dad – or rather, Kammy – was telling Wendy to make her so, um, snippy towards you, Junior," said Larry.

"Who knows?" mused Junior. "Who cares? What _I_ care about is that secret of Lemmy's. I think I've got an idea of what it's about, but I'm still not sure."

"Well, Kamek will be back with the information soon enough," said Larry.

"Yup," said Junior absentmindedly, before snapping back to reality. "But in the meantime… King Boo, you're a friend of Petey Piranha's, do you think we can trust him with our plans?"

"Hmm, first of all, I wouldn't say I'm his 'friend'," responded King Boo coolly. "Secondly, I'm afraid I don't know. Petey can keep a secret if he wants too, and he'll follow almost every order he recieves. But I'm not sure if he'll support you, Junior. He was part of your Isle Delfino takeover way back when, but he's had a lot of history with Iggy too."

"Oh well, looks like we'll have to do this the long way," sighed Junior. "Talk to Petey tomorrow, before the Royal Council meets: find out if he will support my bid for the crown."

"Yes sir," said King Boo, giving Junior a mock salute.

"Oh, and King Boo," added Larry, "if he doesn't prove talkative, remind him that his 'friend' Lemmy is never coming back. If Petey doesn't have to worry about our brother and Kammy coming after him, he may prove more open-minded."

"Yeah, especially since we were the ones that got Lemmy locked away," grinned Junior behind his scarf. "It's almost as if he owes us."

"Too true," said King Boo. "You can count on me: I'll have your answer before the meeting starts." With that King Boo vanished into thin air, his umbrella falling lightly to the ground.

"So if Petey thinks you will be a good king, we will tell him our hopes for Iggy. But, uh, what will we do with him if he's against us?" asked Larry as he picked up the umbrella.

Junior looked down at Larry and answered him plain and simple: "we kill him."


	10. Act III Scenes ii and iii

**A/N****: Once again I have combined two short scenes into one big 'chapter'.**

**The first scene is short because in **_**Richard III**_** most of it focused on the friendship between Ludwig's character and Petey Piranha's character, which doesn't exist in my version.**

**The second scene is also totally different than it was in **_**Richard III**_**, mainly because I combined three characters into one (Lemmy) for my version, so all their dialogue couldn't be possible. But it let me focus on a much interesting aspects of the scene, so it's all good.**

**It should be noted that chronologically, the second scene takes place the night before the first scene. In **_**Richard III**_** the scenes **_**are **_**in chronological order, but I compressed the timeline, so now there's no time between Act II, Scenes ii and the events from Scene iv and onward, but I still have to present everything in the order that Shakespeare put it in.**

Act III. Scene ii.

It was just after sunrise when King Boo and Petey Piranha arrived at the castle. King Boo, not wanting to wait around for a few hours wile Petey slept in, woke his plant friend up and insisted they went to the castle ASAP. Petey had been hesitant at first, but the lure of the leftovers from the buffet Iggy had held the day before for Toadsworth and the citizens changed the ravenous Piranha Plant's mind.

"At least you don't have to worry about accidentally shoveling down another rubber ball with the confectioneries," commented King Boo as he watched Petey devour mouthful upon mouthful of food.

"Yeah, that snotty little Lemmy got what he deserved: getting sent back to Dark Land, in chains to boot!" scoffed Petey, nearly choking on a chicken wing in the process.

"It was a good call that Prince Bowser made – he's a great judge of character," said King Boo.

"Sure is," agreed Petey, before drinking a half-filled punchbowl.

"Yes, he would make a fine king, don't you think?"

That time, Petey did choke. After he had cleared his windpipe of all the punch he turned to King Boo. "Bowser Jr.? King? No way! I'd rather see my own head chopped off than see him wear our kingdom's crown!"

"Why do you say that?"

"He may be a great judge of character, and he and his brother Larry may be good schemers, but he doesn't seem like a kingly sorta guy. He's the sort of guy who hikes to the top of a mountain and says 'now what?'" said Petey, before returning to his breakfast.

"I see," murmured King Boo.

"Why do you ask? Junior isn't actually hoping to get the crown is he?"

"No, no, he gave that up long ago," King Boo assured Petey.

"I should hope so, Fazzer vas quite enraged by his last attempt and I vould not like to see a repeat performance," said Ludwig von Koopa as he entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing here so early?" asked Petey through a mouthful of pastries.

"I live here now," said Ludwig bluntly. "Vat about you two?"

"Since the Royal Council meeting will be held in two separate rooms, we decided to show up early and make sure we go to the right one," chuckled King Boo.

"It's no laughing matter. I understand zat Junior doesn't see eye-to-eye vit Fazzer, Vendy and Kammy, but separating zem is a bad idea. Vee should all meet togezzer so vee can reach an agreement."

"If you don't like how your little brothers and sister are running things, you shouldn't have abdicated. I wouldn't have," criticized Petey Piranha.

"I've had my share of experience, I do not vant any more. Back ven Fazzer, Kammy and Kamek vere busy vit Mario, I had to take over Dark Land for small amounts of time here and zere. It vas quite difficult, and our new Kingdom is five times zee size, and filled vit unhappy people."

"So you took the easy way out, no big deal," shrugged Petey, biting into a ham like it was a turkey leg.

Ludwig shot a disparaging look at Petey before reaching into a nearby fridge for a milk carton. He poured himself a glass in silence but as he approached the door, he paused. "I didn't take zee easy vay out, I took zee _smart_ vay out." Then he left.

Petey didn't even look up from the food – he barely heard the Koopaling over his open-mouthed munching. After a while, King Boo had finished his own meal (a small plate of bacon and eggs) and floated to the door, tired of watching Petey gorge himself. "Well, see ya after the council meetings!"

"Later!" called Petey, before delivering a massive belch that propelled King Boo out of the kitchen, through the open door and into the hallway.

A few minutes later Larry came in. "I heard that on the other side of the castle!"

"There's nothing like a good burp to clear an upset stomach," bragged Petey.

"There's nothing like a smaller appetite to avoid an upset stomach," deadpanned Larry.

Petey ignored the Dragon-Koopa's comment and started to eat an entire watermelon that had been used as decoration during the buffet.

"Anyway," started Larry, averting his eyes from the spectacle. "I was just here to, um, make sure you knew which council room you were in."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Council B. King Boo's in A, which are you in?" asked Petey, having finished the watermelon.

"I'm in B too. In fact, the Council's starting in less then half an hour, we should probably head up there," said Larry.

"Okay, I'm full anyway," agreed Petey Piranha, getting up from the table and patting his swollen belly before letting out another enormous belch as he walked towards the kitchen door. Larry waved his hand in front of his snout and backed up into the hallway at the stench, looking forward to the Council meeting and the surprise that awaited the overgrown Piranha Plant.

Act III. Scene iii.

Lemmy sat on the cold floor of the dungeon, staring blankly out a small window. As a child, he used to come into the empty cells with Iggy and play; now he was locked in one, all alone. He hadn't seen a single guard since he was brought there 24 hours previously, and he hadn't been given any food or water. Night was falling now. Lemmy wondered what Iggy was doing – he knew his brother had arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom that day. He also knew Wendy had arrived, and he wondered what she was doing. Hopefully they were doing different things.

Suddenly the cell was illuminated by a bright light, and when it receded, Lemmy found himself face-to-face with Kamek Koopa.

"What do you want?" he growled at the Magikoopa.

Kamek smirked. "I want you to tell me that little secret of yours – the one that got you locked up here."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," bluffed Lemmy.

"Hah, you honestly think you can get away with lying to me? I'm the most powerful Magikoopa in the world!"

"No, Kammy is," said Lemmy smugly.

"No, Kammy is the most powerful _fool_ in the world!" shouted Kamek.

"I think you're getting yourself confused with her," sneered Lemmy. He disliked Kamek: the Magikoopa had always been cold and uncaring to the Koopalings and Bowser, while Kammy was always kind and understanding.

"Think what you may, because unless you cooperate with me, you won't be thinking about anything soon enough," hissed Kamek, pointing his jeweled wand at Lemmy's face.

The Koopaling backed away from the glowing blue crystal. With everything that had been going on recently, he wouldn't put it past Kamek to kill him.

"Fear is a great motivator, isn't it?" said Kamek coolly.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to tell you anything," said Lemmy defiantly, standing up as tall as he could, which wasn't easy: without a ball, his balance stank.

"Oh yeah? Well I've got a spell that'll make you speak. But it won't just make you speak the truth: once I have the information I want, and I find it's not good enough to get Iggy and Wendy out of Junior's hair, I can just rearrange your memories to make some _really_ damning information."

Lemmy's eyes widened: he _knew_ his little brother was up to something. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can," grinned Kamek, pulling his wand back over his head and getting ready to cast his spell.

"Wait!" exclaimed Lemmy, before sighing in defeat. "I'll tell you what I know."

"Good," said Kamek, lowering his wand.

"Iggy and Wendy… are having an affair," murmured Lemmy shamefacedly. He didn't want to betray his siblings, but Kamek gave him no choice: even if Lemmy resisted, the Magikoopa would still learn the truth – at least this way, he could try to do his siblings' secret some justice.

"Are they?" mused Kamek. "How do you know?"

"I walked in on them once… They made me promise not to tell anyone else. Iggy and I used to be so close, and Wendy would've killed me if I had said 'no', so I didn't tell anyone. Until now, that is."

"Fascinating," mused Kamek. "Who would've thought the beautiful Wendy O. Koopa would fall for her own geeky brother Iggy."

"I think it started out as them just joking around, and then the joking got a bit more… intense," Lemmy swallowed hard, but then his emotionless voice turned pleading. He had been sickened when he first found out, and for a while, he flirted with the idea of telling on them: the secret was too much. But then he started seeing how they cared for each other, and started feeling a little sympathetic towards their plight, and he had a feeling that all three of their fates now lay with Kamek: he had to try and make him see the piteousness of his siblings' situation too. "They said they didn't mean for it to go that far: it just happened, and now they can't bring themselves to stop even though it's wrong and will probably never work out anyway. They're just- they're in too deep. But they really do love each other!"

"Yes well, I don't care about why it all happened or how much they think they love each other," said Kamek. "All I care about is that they have broken the ancient Law of Fidelity. The fact that Iggy and Wendy are having sexual relations with each other is just as incriminating as fathering – or mothering – children out of wedlock, or cheating on one's spouse. Once we announce this to the public, neither Iggy nor Wendy will wear the crown."

Lemmy hung his head in shame, not noticing as Kamek slowly circled around behind him, vanishing his wand into thin air and pulling a dagger out of his robe as he walked. Kamek lunged and before Lemmy could react, the Magikoopa had grabbed both his hands, his arms wrapped around Lemmy's sides like a strange, backwards bear hug.

"What are you doing?" gasped Lemmy over his shoulder, trying to break free, but Kamek's grip was surprisingly tight. He was pulled right back against Kamek's belly, his robes protecting him from the small spiked on the Koopaling's shell. His own upper arms were pulled back as well, lying flat along the edge of his shell; his elbows were at right angles so that his forearms stuck straight out forwards, held in place by Kamek.

"The thing is," said the Magikoopa, using his elbows to help keep Lemmy immobile against his body as he fiddled with the dagger so that it was enclosed in Lemmy's right hand (which in turn was grasped in Kamek's claws). "Interrogating you is out of my jurisdiction. Everything you have told me is off the record, and Bowser Jr. and I can't go to the Royal Council with it: the most we can do is leak it to the public and let propaganda do the rest. That being said, we can't have you around telling everyone how I illegally obtained your knowledge – all that would do is turn Iggy and Wendy into martyrs of love, and Junior into the monster tearing them apart."

"Junior _is_ a monster," hissed Lemmy.

"Perhaps. But so am I, and so are you," sneered Kamek. Lemmy's gaze hardened, the Magikoopa was right: he had killed King Toadstool in cold blood, and now he was going to pay for his deeds, just as Peach said he would.

But he wouldn't go down without a fight. "Even if you kill me, you'll still be discovered: Ludwig won't stop 'till he figures out that you were the murderer. Toad isn't here to blame this time," spat Lemmy. Now Morton's death made sense. It had been Kamek all along: he had somehow bewitched Roy into signing the warrant and he then did something to Toad to force him to kill Morton, since the Mushroomian guard would never have done it on his own accord.

But to Lemmy's surprise, Kamek laughed at his statement. "That's true, but what if it wasn't a murder?" Before Lemmy could say anything, Kamek moved the hand that held the dagger over to his other arm, slitting the Koopaling's wrist in one clean, diagonal stroke.

Lemmy gasped in pain and nearly doubled over, but Kamek still held both his arms and had his body forced in an upright position. "You see, if it's a suicide case-" continued Kamek, transferring the knife over to Lemmy's bloody left hand, "-there's nothing to investigate." The Magikoopa then forced the Koopaling to slit his other wrist. He let his grip loosen enough so that Lemmy could drop the knife, but kept a hold on the dying Koopaling. Unaffected by his gruesome task, Kamek kept speaking. "It wouldn't seem _that_ unusual: your life _has_ been going downhill recently. I guess the pressure of keeping that secret really weighed you down – we all saw the changes. Then there was the whole thing with your ball. Oh, and that _was_ a setup, by the way."

Lemmy tried to growl a response, but all that escaped was a moan of pain. Everything was starting to go blurry.

"Then you got thrown in jail. Everyone was against the move, except Junior, Larry, me and a few others. In fact, until you told me your secret, there was no real reason for your incarceration – at least now Junior will be able to prove you were scheming to instate an illegitimate king."

Lemmy could barely hear the Magikoopa. His head was getting so heavy.

"Life just became too hard for the poor ex-prince, so he ended it with a dagger he snuck into the cell. It was such a tragic day…" Kamek grinned sadistically as Lemmy made one final pain-laden gasp for breath.


	11. Act III Scene iv

**A/N****: I never really got part of this next scene in **_**Richard III**_**, so I changed it around a bit for my version; now it all fits together nicely, if I do say so myself.**

Act III. Scene iv.

Larry, Ludwig, Petey Piranha, Wario, Wart and Kamek all waited around in the board room for the final member of their half of the Royal Council – Bowser Junior. Council A was already in session next door, despite the fact that they too were missing one member: Lemmy – although _he_ wasn't expected back any time soon. Kamek had just returned from Dark Land but had yet to inform anyone of the Koopaling's 'suicide', so they all thought he was just incarcerated for the time being, and would eventually return, safe and sound.

"That rat, can't he arrive on time?" grumbled Wario.

"Yeah, I say we start without him," agreed Wart impatiently.

"Fine, but, uh, we'll need to get someone to vote on Junior's behalf – he is, after all, a prince, and therefore his vote is worth two. Like mine," said Larry, who was an expert when it came to politics.

"Zat sounds like a good plan, but you can't speak for him, Larry: as you said, you've already got two votes," said Ludwig.

"We'll need someone who knows Junior well enough to be able to vote as he would himself," stated Kamek.

"How about you?" asked Petey Piranha. "I hear you guys hang out together all the time."

"I stick near the prince because he is often in need of a messenger such as myself. As far as knowing the minds of royalty goes, I am only an expert on Bowser _Sr._," explained Kamek.

"What about you Petey? I mean, Junior _did_ get you out of jail, so he must hold you in high regard," suggested Larry.

"He sure does! I guess I _will_speak for him," said Petey confidently.

The words were hardly out of his lips when the door opened and Junior entered. "I'm sorry I'm late, I was just attending to some matters with ex-Princess Daisy."

"Oh, no more explanation needed – Tatanga constantly whined about how much of a handful that tomboy was when I had him kidnap her all those years ago," chuckled Wario.

"It's nice to see you in such a good mood," said Junior. "How are the rest of you?"

"I'm feeling rather hungry actually," voiced Larry, before anyone else could respond to the question.

Junior nodded knowingly: that phrase meant that Petey wasn't on their side, and that he had to be removed from the picture. No one else clued into Junior and Larry's encoded exchange, and Junior responded to his brother's statement cheerfully. "Well then, we'll just have to get something to eat."

Junior went over and told the guards to bring up some food before sitting down with the other council members.

"Right, now zat vee are all here, let us discuss Iggy's coronation," said Ludwig.

"So we've already decided he's fit for the job?" asked Junior. "How much of the meeting did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything," huffed Wart. "Just a lot of sitting around and waiting – until Larry suggested we vote by proxy and Plant Boy volunteered to be your voice."

"Really?" said Junior, turning to Petey. "Well, I wouldn't trust most people with that duty, but I'm glad to see you know that you're an exception to that rule."

"Thanks," grinned Petey. "But I didn't get a chance to say anything anyway, Ludwig here just thinks so highly of your brother that he decided we all feel the same and skipped to the coronation talk as soon as you sat down."

"Since when did you have anything against Iggy?" asked Junior.

"I don't, I just feel we should follow procedure and officially accept him as our next King," explained Petey.

"Brown-noser," muttered Wario.

The greedy human was saved from Petey's anger by the arrival of the food, which instantly drew the Piranha Plant's attention. Larry had a drink of punch, while Petey took a handful of munchies to gobble down. Even Junior reached over and took a small piece of food, he pulled his scarf of his snout and ate the food, but suddenly his lips and cheeks started becoming splotched with red.

Junior then started coughing, doubling over in his chair. Kamek rushed to his side, and waved his wand over the Dragon-Koopa's head. Junior stopped choking and the spots began to fade as a result of Kamek's spell.

"What happened?" gasped Wario, putting his own piece of food back onto the tray, eyeing it suspiciously.

"By the looks of things, poison," said Kamek gravely. Everyone fell silent – even Petey stopped eating.

Larry was the first to snap out of it. "Guards! Where did this food come from?"

"It came from the kitchen, sir," said one of the guards that had brought the tray in. "They're leftovers from last night's buffet."

"Then someone must've added the poison between now and last night," deduced Wario.

"You were down there this morning, Petey," said Larry, eyeing the Piranha Plant questioningly.

"What! Don't look at me, I didn't do it!" stammered Petey.

"I didn't say you did. I was just going to ask if you saw anything suspicious – but you're starting to seem a bit suspicious yourself," said Larry.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't have anything against Junior or anyone else here. You saw me – I was eating the food too. Why would I do that if I knew it was poisoned? And for that matter, why _wasn't_ I affected? Maybe it was an allergic reaction?" suggested Petey.

"It _was_ an allergic reaction, of sorts," said Kamek, who had been analyzing a piece of food with his wand. "This food is covered in some sort of Zinger Wax."

"Zinger Wax?" said Wart.

"Yes, it is dangerous to Dragon-Koopas and a few other species; it's not a poison _per say_, since it's the protein in the wax which causes the immune reaction, making it a species-wide allergy. It _can_ be fatal – fortunately, I stopped it in time."

"What is Zinger Wax used for?" asked Wario. "Maybe the chef started using it to clean pots, or in some recipe, and since there weren't a lot of Dragon-Koopas at the party last night, maybe only non-allergic people were exposed, and it was there all along."

"There are two problems with that theory," responded Kamek. "First of all, the wax is sprinkled on top, so it can't be residue from the dishes. Second, Zinger Wax isn't used in foods or items used in the preparation or consumption of it, since Zinger Wax tastes awful. It is used for shining things, like cars or ornamental silverware, or leaves-"

"Leaves?" gasped Larry, turning to Petey Piranha. "If I'm not mistaken, you get that that gold-digger, Candy Kong to wax your leaves all the time – among other things. – and she still has contacts back on DK Isle, which has quite the Zinger population, does it not?"

"So I have access to it? Why would I want to poison Junior?" said Petey, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Who knows!" exclaimed Junior, speaking for the first time since he was poisoned. "Who knows why Roy wanted Morton dead? Who knows why Lemmy's been keeping secrets? There's been a lot of treachery going on recently, and I'm not about to be the victim of yours! Kamek, arrest Petey Piranha! Hold him until I get Wendy and Iggy's permission for his execution! The rest of you, come with me, so we can warn my siblings away from eating the deadly food. We will hold a single council today, and our unity will make us stronger!"

Junior turned on his heel and strode from the room, pulling his scarf back over his snout as he walked through the doorway. After exchanging astonished glances, Larry, Ludwig, Wario and Wart all followed him out, leaving Petey behind with Kamek.

"I can't believe this," gasped Petey.

"That's what you get for crossing His Majesty," scoffed Kamek.

"Peach said this would happen," muttered Petey bitterly. "Who knew she could actually see the future?"

"She can't," hissed Kamek. "Come on, we're going to the dungeons."

Petey sighed and stood up, allowing himself to be escorted to his final resting place.


	12. Act III Scenes v and vi

**A/N****: Here's another doubled-up chapter.**

**The first scene's the much-needed explanation of what happened last chapter. I would also like to take this opportunity to say that Junior's plot to kill Petey Piranha was all my idea: the methods used to do away with Petey's character in **_**Richard III**_** were much less clever.**

**The second scene is much less interesting, since it's just the second Chorus; in **_**Richard III**_** it focused on a scrivener talking to the audience, in my version it involves the Hammer Bros. talking to each other again.**

Act. III. Scene v.

"That was brilliant!" called Larry as Junior entered the throne room (which was empty save for the two Koopalings).

"It was your acting that carried us through," responded Junior.

"Don't be modest: it was your coughing fit that won them over, especially after they watched Roy go the same way. But how did you get those splotches to appear?"

"Photosensitive powder, courtesy of Kamek: I just put it on in my room with all the lights off, and covered it with my scarf. Kamek made it so the powder took a minute to turn red in the light so I had time to actually eat the food before I started 'breaking out'."

"Nice! But what if Ludwig checks the food on his own time, you know how thorough he is," asked Larry.

"Not to worry, I sprinkled normal bee's wax on the food – that's why I was late to the meeting. Unless Luddy's got a DNA analyzer handy, he won't be able to tell the bee wax from the Zinger Wax. After all, he doesn't have the 'magical insight' as Kamek does," said Junior, knowing full well that Kamek couldn't actually tell different waxes apart either.

"Speaking of Kamek, have you spoken to him since he got back?"

"Yes," started Junior, but then the door to the throne room started opening behind him. "I'll tell you later," whispered Junior before turning to greet King Boo and Toadsworth.

"Hello Mastah Bowsah Jr.! I say, I'll never get used to saying that in such a friendly mannah," said Toadsworth.

"Don't worry, I'll never get used to living in this palace," remarked Junior, looking around at the cheery Mushroomian decorations.

"Yes well, onto business. I've heard such terrible rumors about the events of this morning's council meeting," said Toadsworth, concerned.

Just then, Kamek flew into the room on his broomstick, and landed at Junior's feet "I am sorry to report that Petey Piranha has just been executed for treason."

"Executed! I heard he was just locked away!" exclaimed Toadsworth.

"I'm afraid the punishment for treason is death according to Dark Land law. But it hurt me so much to do it, Petey was my friend, I had already liberated him from jail once. He had been unjustly imprisoned, but now I'm starting to think that my brother Lemmy, and Kammy were right about him," sighed Junior.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," soothed Larry. "We were all fooled, no one saw it coming."

"Even I didn't expect it," added Kamek.

"Expect what, exactly?" asked Toadsworth.

"Petey Piranha tried to poison us," said Larry. "Or at least, Junior and I, but perhaps Iggy and Wendy too."

"Oh my! Whatever for?" gasped Toadsworth.

"Candy Kong," growled Junior. "She had it all when she was… _servicing_… Roy, and when he died she became bitter. Perhaps she figured that since Petey was such a great friend of the family, he stood a chance to get the crown if all of us with the birthright to it were killed, making her a king's attaché once again."

"That seems… erm… unlikely," said Toadsworth doubtfully.

"Many things are unlikely: life is funny that way. But not funny as in the laughing sense, "snapped Junior. "Do you really think I would allow my friend to be killed unless I was sure there was a reason? Until I was sure he wanted to kill me? I wish it wasn't true, I wish he could have lived, but that is not the case."

"This past week has indeed been quite turbulent. Three days ago we had a King, now traitors ahr trying to eliminate our next one before he even ascends the throne," said Toadsworth, shaking his head. "Who would have guessed I would be troubled by the thought of you Koopalings enduring such vexations."

"This is all very improbable, and it is going to get worse before it gets better," predicted Kamek solemnly.

"Well, let's not dwell on that, but I think the public deserves to know what's going on," said Larry.

"Smashing idea, m'boy, I'll hop to it right away," said Toadsworth, his energy rekindled, and he almost ran out of the throne room.

"Watch him," said Junior to King Boo, who laughed and disappeared to invisibly follow the old Toad.

"I better go too," said Kamek, remounting his broom and flying through the open door, closing it with a spell on the way by.

"Okay, now what exactly did Kamek tell you before?" asked Larry, resuming his and Junior's conversation from before Toadsworth's interruption.

"Lemmy's secret was that Iggy and Wendy love each other a bit more than siblings should," sneered Junior.

"What?" gasped Larry wrinkling his snout in disgust. "I _did_ wonder why they were getting along so well these days, but I would never have suspected _that_."

"I did, but now we have proof. Not that we can use it outright," said Junior.

"Technicalities," dismissed Larry.

"Exactly. Our plan is looking better than ever, but you'll have to go and drop a line to Toadsworth about the affair, so he can tell the citizens. But make sure he doesn't know I told you, or that I heard it from Kamek."

"Well duh," said Larry. "But what _do_ I tell him?"

"Kamek's already starting to spread the word to the commoners with his Toadies: the story is that a guard over in Dark Land heard Lemmy spill the beans in his sleep."

"Good story. I guess that's why Kamek had to fly off – make sure everything's running smoothly."

"Yup."

"But one more thing," began Larry.

"Lemmy's dead," said Junior, knowing what was on his brother's mind. "That part of the plan's working too: everyone back home believed it was suicide, and the information's leaking down through the ranks. We shall be 'hearing' about it any time now."

"Everything's falling into place," grinned Larry, but something inside him regretted having to kill Lemmy.

"Yes, I will be King in no time," said Junior confidently, not feeling a speck of remorse. "And when I'm King, I'll give you whatever you want: land, money, girls – you want it, it's yours. I couldn't have gotten this far without you, after all."

"Thanks," said Larry, his regrets melting away.

"Don't mention it. Oh, and don't bother telling Toadsworth the rumor _just yet_ – we'll save that for tomorrow, so it's fresh on their minds for our performance."

"Will do," said Larry, turning to leave. "Anyway, I'm going for dinner, see you later."

"Bye," called Junior as Larry left the room. He himself had one final task to attend to before calling it a day, and that was blackmailing Wendy and Iggy. His sister was already paranoid about him: a mere whisper of the rumors was sure to get her holed up in her room. And if Iggy liked her as much as he supposedly did, he'd lock himself away with her, leaving Junior free to claim the throne.

Act III. Scene vi.

"Hey, yo!" called the first Hammer Bro. as the second one entered the hallway.

"Sorry, I slept in, yo! What's been shaking?" asked the second Hammer Bro.

"Lots of stuff, yo! I just heard that Lemmy Koopa's dead!"

"Seriously?" asked the first Hammer Bro., when his brother nodded he continued. "I thought Petey Piranha would be the last guy to go for a while – that Junior's been busy!"

"Actually, yo! They say Lemmy killed himself: the guards walked in to feed him and he was dead. The coroners confirmed he slit his own wrists 'cause of the angles of the cuts, yo!"

"That's heavy! But it sounds a bit fishy, Lemmy was acting a bit down, but he didn't seem the suicidal type, yo!"

"I know," agreed the second Hammer Bro. "It's got Morton Koopa written all over it, yo!"

"But he's dead, Yo!"

"I know, yo! But I was talking to Toad: he's not hysterical anymore but he's still a bit foggy on the details of killing Morton, like he was only half there at the time, yo!"

"You mean, like he was hypnotized?" gasped the first Hammer Bro.

"I don't know about that, yo! Garbled memories ain't a sign of hypnotism. But I still think Junior had something to do with it, yo!"

"You and everyone else, yo! He probably _did_ have something to do with Lemmy's death too, after all it was him and Prince Larry that threw the guy in jail."

"Yeah, about that, yo! What was his crime again? The guy who told me that Lemmy was dead didn't know."

"Plotting against the crown. He apparently was keeping secrets about Iggy and Wendy – something about them breaking some old law, yo!"

"Weird, I say we try to find out more about it, yo!" said the second Hammer Bro.

"Good idea, ex-King Bowser's hanging out with Kammy today, so we've got nothing else to do, yo!"

"Awesome!" With that the two Hammer Bros. walked down the hallway, looking forward to their day of freedom.


	13. Act III Scene vii

**A/N****: This next scene is the pivotal scene in **_**Richard III**_**, or so my English teacher says.**

Act III. Scene vii.

Bowser Jr. waited impatiently in the castle courtyard; his hour of triumph was upon him, and Larry was running late. Eventually the tardy Koopaling appeared, calling breathlessly to his little brother: "Sorry, my conversation with Toadsworth ran a little late!"

"What did he say? Did you tell him about Iggy and Wendy?" demanded Junior.

"I didn't have to – apparently Kamek's minions have already spread the news around: the first thing Toadsworth said to me this morning was 'is it true?'"

"Did you tell him that the crime robs Iggy and Wendy of their rights to the crown?"

"I _reminded_ him of it – apparently King Boo beat me to the punch."

"And?"

"And Toadsworth – and everyone else for that matter – were, uh, quite disheartened by my confirmation of the rules. After a moment Toadsworth asked me if I would be taking the crown."

"And you said 'no'?" asked Junior, although it was more of a statement.

"Of course! I said I was much too timid to be in the public eye, and formally announced my abdication from the throne. They were quite disappointed but I told them we needed a strong and unwavering king. I told them we needed _you_ to rule."

"And? _And?_What did they say?"

"Nothing; not a word. I could tell Toadsworth didn't like the idea, and I'm sure the rest of the citizens shared his feelings. But after I officially abdicate, you'll be King no matter what they want, so they were too scared to say anything."

"That may be so, but I wouldn't be King for long. Unless I get the people on my side, I'll be overthrown in no time," growled Junior.

"At least we have the support of the majority of the Royal Council to ensure your immediate coronation. With Iggy and Wendy off the roster, only Dad and Kammy are sure to vote against us."

"Yes, that _is_ good. And we _do_ have a plan to win over the people, after all," said Junior, feeling confident once again.

"Speaking of which, I've invited Toadsworth and some people over now, so you better get ready. King Boo should be waiting inside," said Larry.

"Way to give me time to prepare!" huffed Junior, running inside. He had scarcely disappeared when Toadsworth and the citizens appeared at the courtyard gates.

"Toadsworth!" called Larry, signaling to the guards to open the gate. "So glad you could, ah, make it so soon."

"Yes well, with this whole Iggy and Wendy problem, I just had to come and hear Prince Juniah's thoughts on the mattah – as you suggested I should," said Toadsworth, his usual cheeriness gone.

"I'm afraid you lot will have to wait," hissed King Boo, materializing under a nearby tree.

Many citizens jumped in fright, as did Toadsworth; only Larry had grown accustomed to the ghost's mannerisms. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, _ex_-Prince Larry, that Junior has told me to tell everyone that he's refusing to speak to anybody."

"Since when is he as impudent as Wendy?" huffed Larry before turning to Toadsworth. "She's locked herself away you know, Iggy too: they're so ashamed of what everyone's saying about them they're refusing to talk to anyone… But it just proves the rumors are true."

"Oh, what a pity," sighed Toadsworth.

"Yes, _what a pity_," said King Boo sarcastically.

"Alright!" snapped Larry. "Now, why exactly won't Junior see us?"

"Same reason Iggy and Wendy won't: he's so ashamed and sad of how his family's fallen, he refuses to come out."

"That's ridiculous! It's my family too, but you don't see me lowering myself to my estranged siblings' level. Go tell him to snap out of it and talk to us!" ordered Larry.

"Fine, fine," said King Boo, once again vanishing into thin air.

Larry shook his head and turned to Toadsworth. "You wouldn't know it at first, but Junior's been killing himself over everything that's been going on. You should have seen him when we found out about Lemmy: he nearly slit _his own_ wrists, he was so upset. I was mortified too: we _were_ the ones who sent him away – but it was only until we figured out what was going on…"

"But, that was the right thing to do, m'boy. He was keeping secrets," said Toadsworth, not wanting to see Larry so distraught.

"Yes, but we still could've spared him from the slammer. We sent him to our homeland's dungeons because we didn't want a reprise of Morton's misfortune, but we failed."

Toadsworth opened his mouth to say something when the door to the balcony above the castle entrance swung open and Junior stepped out.

Many of the citizens started murmuring their surprise at the fact that Junior wasn't wearing his scarf over his snout. Many more commented on the fact that the prince was much less imposing with his pale snout and nearly toothless mouth exposed to the air. It was as if he was no longer hiding his true self from the world.

"Junior! I'm so glad you've agreed to speak with us!" called Larry.

"Yes, but only for a minute," said Junior, he sounded very weary, despite the fact it was only early afternoon.

"Then I'll cut to the chase: I've heard rumors that you plan to abdicate the throne, like I have just done myself," said Larry.

"And this surprises you? I have heard what everyone is saying – that I have some part in my siblings' disgrace, and in my other brothers' demises. Most of it is false: only Petey Piranha's execution did I order, and I did it out of necessity. Of my brothers, I will only claim accountability for Lemmy, for it was through my indirect actions did he find the need to kill himself," said Junior sorrowfully.

"Please, ol' boy, know that you're not alone in your sorrows, Larry has told us his own regrets about Lemmy, and we understand your worries. As for Petey Piranha, I saw your grief with my own eyes, and those rumors are nothing more than heresy," said Toadsworth.

"That may be, but many listen to the whispers, and if I mount the throne, I fear those whispers will tear us apart."

"If you don't wear the crown, _you'll_ be the one tearing us apart," protested Larry. "If you abdicate, we will not have a proper heir to the throne. Even if we manage to avoid chaos, the Royal Council will have to become the land's permanent leader. A _committee!_"

"What's so bad about that? Sarasaland and the Mushroom Kingdom were both divided into multiple sub-kingdoms, and they worked out fine," said Junior.

"We may have had many leadahs, but one supreme rulah," reminded Toadsworth.

"Dark Land didn't, long ago: it was just a bunch of small kingdoms united by the fact they were all Koopas."

"If it was so great, why did our grandfather, King Morton, bother to unite all those factions? He turned a bunch of unruly colonies into a great and powerful nation! We need that sort of leadership or our new country will crumble. We need unity if we are to protect ourselves from attack. I know for a fact that the Beanbean Kingdom is ready to attack at a moment's notice!" shouted Larry.

"If that's so, why did Ludwig abdicate?" challenged Junior. "He's always preaching the advantages of unity, and he is wise and powerful enough to lead the people without question. He is nobody's enemy and would've been a celebrated king, but instead he refused the crown. Why? Because he knew it wouldn't work. This is not the same as Dark Land: this land is too diverse; the people are too different – their needs to specialized from area to area for one person to understand and address accordingly. A commonwealth of sub-kingdoms will serve everyone much better, and the Royal Council members are more than capable of doing it. The desert will go to Wario, he lives there after all; the gateway to Subcon and the land around it will go to Wart, he already knows the terrain; Dark Land will go back to father; the Boos are already controlled by King Boo… Frankly, I don't see a problem with it."

"You're wrong!" exclaimed Larry. "Ludwig abdicated because the war was not quite over; he being a pacifist would not handle the situation accordingly and he knew that. Roy, on the other hand, knew how to deal with the situation, and in his brief rule, he did. But now the war _is_ over – if he had the chance, I'm sure Ludwig would gladly become King, but he doesn't have that option anymore. Reality is, _you're_ the only one who can do that!"

"Please, Your Highness, we need a strong leadah. We see now that you _are_ that leadah, please! No one will doubt you – we all want peace!" begged Toadsworth. The citizens nodded and murmured their agreements; they had all been won over by Larry's warnings of a battle with the Beanbean Kingdom. They had already been conquered once that month, they didn't want it to happen again.

"Please, you overestimate me-" began Junior.

"You underestimate yourself!" interrupted Larry. "But I suppose you're right, too. If you are so willing to let our kingdom break apart, after all the sacrifices we made, after all the blood that's been spilt to get here, then you are unfit to rule."

Larry tuned and started storming off. Toadsworth and the citizens were dumbfounded; some begged for Larry to come back, while others begged Junior to change his mind. Junior turned away from the crowd and stared off into the distance, his brow furrowed as if he was trying to make an important decision.

The citizens waited with bated breath until Junior spoke up. "Alright! If I need to lead you, I will!"

The citizens cheered.

Larry turned back and smiled. "Good choice, bro."

"Don't fool yourself," said Junior. "I had no choice but to do as you suggested. I will not let this kingdom fall after all our family – after _everyone_ – has been through so much to build it up. I will be its king, whether I like it or not."

"Jolly good!" exclaimed Toadsworth. "All hail King Bowsah, the second!"

The citizens cheered and echoed the old Toad. "All hail King Bowser II!"


	14. Act IV Scene i

**A/N****: In **_**Richard III**_**, evil Richard locked the two Princes away in the tower; in my version, Wendy and Iggy locked themselves up after Junior besmirched their images. As a result, this scene is a bit tweaked from the original… just like every other scene so far.**

Act IV. Scene i.

"OPEN UP YOU TWO!" bellowed Bowser, pounding on his daughter's door.

"They can't hear you," sighed Kammy, getting tired of watching the ex-king scream himself hoarse.

"Yes," agreed Lakitu who was floating beside her. "I heard that Iggy built that door especially for Wendy to keep all sound in and all sound out. They say he made it impenetrable too."

"Yeah, well at least we now know why Iggy loved doing all those tedious favors for her," muttered Toad, who, along with his sister Toadette and ex-Princess Daisy, was also watching Bowser's efforts to speak to his two incestuous kids.

Bowser glared at the Captain of the Guards angrily. "It's talk like that that's got them holed up in the first place!"

Toad nearly fainted over being yelled at: he always had a phobia of Bowser. Nevertheless, he managed to squeak out an apology and run for the hills, crashing into Ludwig on his way down the hall.

"Hello Toad, vat is your hurry?"

"Have to…uh… polishmyarmor, bye!" said Toad, before disappearing around a corner.

"But you do not vear armor!" called Ludwig jokingly, before turning around and muttering. "But it vould be vise to start doing so."

"Why's that? Because he runs around like a mesugana?" scoffed Toadette.

"No, because Junior vill be King by sundown," said Ludwig grimly.

"What! How?" demanded Kammy.

"He and Larry did some show for Toadsworth and zee citizens out front a little vile ago and zey ate it up like Syrup. Larry took zee opportunity to abdicate, leaving Junior as zee only heir to zee throne, and now zee people are accepting him vit open arms," explained Ludwig.

"What!" exclaimed Bowser. "Honestly, Mushroom Kingdom people are so fickle, I mean, it took them what, _a week_, to get over their original royal family's downfall? And they don't care that King Roy died _five_ days after assuming the throne. And _now_ they're giving the crown to Junior, a murderous, lying, back-stabbing, Ratooey? Did I give up my power to conquer this spineless, pudding-minded load of filth? No! …Uh, no offence."

"None taken," said Toadette. "In fact, you're right about my fellow Mushroomians. Most of them don't care who's in charge as long as they get food, water and regular entertainment. How else do you explain a scatterbrain like King Toadstool staying in power for so long? But letting Junior get away with everything he's done is just despicable. I mean, he's had at least two of his siblings murdered, and he's got two more hiding out."

"Don't forget everyone else he's killed or ruined," murmured Daisy. The others all looked around surprised, until that moment she hadn't really said much about Junior. Whenever someone asked her about it she would deflect the question, grinning coyly. She was the exact same Daisy that had loved Luigi Mario, but now she loved Bowser Jr., and no one could understand why.

"Hey, why _did_ you get involved with Junior anyway?" asked Bowser.

Daisy looked down and sighed. "The truth is, I don't really know. I mean, on one hand I know Junior's a monster, but on the other hand, he's not. I feel like I've known him forever, but then again, it doesn't seem right to be with him. I love him, but I think I shouldn't."

Of the group, Kammy was the only one who didn't stare at Daisy like she was crazy, instead she murmured one word: "_Dormant_."

"What?" said Bowser. Unlike Toadette and Daisy, who merely heard a nondescript growl pass through Kammy's wizened lips, Bowser understood the ancient Koopan growl, but he didn't understand _why_ she had said it.

"_Dormant_," repeated Kammy. "It's a spell that rearranges memories and emotions. It's the most powerful form of mind control known to Koopas – and the hardest to detect. I only know a handful of Magikoopas who know the spell... And one of them is Kamek Koopa."

"He must've taught zee spell to Junior," mused Ludwig.

"It's the only logical explanation," said Kammy, before approaching Daisy. "But fortunately for you, Junior isn't a spell master, and while he _is_ quite skilled at magic, there are flaws in his work. That, combined with your naturally strong will and free spirit is what's allowing you to fight through the spell. If Kamek himself had cast the spell, you would be blindly following its influences for the rest of your life."

"But I'm getting over it?" asked Daisy. "'Cause, as time goes by, I'm questioning my actions more and more – or at least, the ones concerning Junior."

"Slowly, after a few years you may be able to sort out your true feelings and memories from the ones Junior planted in your head," said Kammy.

"But… I don't think I have years," murmured Daisy.

"Knowing Junior, you may not have days," intoned Lakitu.

"Lakitu!" exclaimed Toadette.

"Yeah Lakitu, how could you say such a thing? Get outta here!" growled Bowser, not being entirely serious.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," said Kammy.

"What? After all we've been through – after all I've done for you lot, this is how you repay me?" exclaimed Lakitu.

"No, you misunderstand me, we aren't sending you away," began Kammy.

"We're not?" asked Bowser.

"Well, we are, but it's for your own good," said Kammy, looking at Lakitu sadly. "Junior knows your loyalty to me – and to Lemmy when he was alive. He'll no doubt see you as a threat to him, and as such, he will want you removed from the picture. But if you get away now, he can't kill you."

"Uh, yeah, good thinking, but where will I go?" stammered Lakitu.

"Zee Beanbean Kingdom," said Ludwig.

"Huh? The Beanbean Kingdom? Why?" asked Lakitu.

"Because I have been keeping in touch vit Fawful. Vee made an agreement – under zee table – zat he vould not invade if anyvone but Junior vere on zee srone. But, now zat Junior vill be King, Fawful _vill_ attack. He is counting on zee fact zat our troops vill not vant to fight in Junior's name, but if vat Dad and Toadette are saying is true, zey vill fight regardless of who leads zem. Zerefore, zee relatively small Beanbean Army vill need all zee help zey can get: Fawful vill undoubtedly accept you into his ranks vizzout a second sought, Lakitu."

"Oh, that's good, I guess…" said the flying turtle.

"Gee Ludwig, and I thought you said your trip to the Beanbean Kingdom was a failure," said Bowser, proud of his eldest son for getting on top of the political situation so fast.

"I had to say it vas a failure, or Junior vould have caught vind of my treachery and I vould have followed in Morton and Lemmys' footsteps. Zat is also vy zee deal vit Fawful had to be under zee table – because Larry vas zere."

"You knew Larry was working with Junior all this time?" gasped Toadette. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I only suspected he vas, and if I vas wrong I vould never have forgiven myself," explained Ludwig, before looking over at Wendy's locked door. "And it is zose kind of mistakes vich ruin lives."

"Their misfortune was no mistake," growled Bowser. He hated Junior, and he hated himself for hating his own son.

The others also fell silent for a moment, reflecting on all that had happened. Finally Kammy spoke: "Right, well, Lakitu, you should get a move on. Once Junior's King, he will have ultimate power, and no one will be able to protect you."

"Right," said Lakitu, flying over to a nearby window. "Goodbye everyone, and good luck!" With that, Lakitu disappeared into the sky.

"Zee rest of us should head to zee srone room: if vee miss Junior's coronation he vill get even more suspicious – especially of you Toadette: he doesn't know you're fully on our side yet," said Ludwig.

"Yup," said Toadette: being cheerful and innocent had its advantages – people always assume you're neutral when it comes to family feuds and whatnot.

The group slowly started walking down the hall, everyone immersed in their own troubled thoughts. As they reached the corner, Bowser lingered behind and looked back at Wendy's door. He couldn't help but feel he'd never see his daughter or Iggy again, just like he'd never see Roy, Morton or Lemmy, except in memory.


	15. Act IV Scene ii

**A/N****: The only difference in this scene is that I reuse Kamek as Junior's gopher; in **_**Richard III**_**, Junior's character gets a new hitman instead of his usual hired help.**

Act IV. Scene ii.

Bowser Jr. walked down the isle, his new crown upon his head. Bowser had never worn a crown; even Roy had passed on the headgear, but Junior didn't. He needed something to take the attention away from his nearly toothless mouth, since Larry had recommended that Junior leave his scarf off for his coronation -in order to make him look more 'normal'. Of course, Larry hadn't used those words _exactly_, but the implication was there.

Finally, Junior reached the throne, and as he sat down, a fanfare was played. Junior forced himself not to grin like a giddy fool. All his life he had dreamt of becoming King, and now his dream had come true.

He looked out at the assembled crowd. Larry, King Boo and Kamek were all in the front row, as were Wart, Wario and Waluigi. Behind them sat various other familiar faces, including Toad, Toadette, Ludwig, Daisy, Toadsworth and most of the citizens whose hearts Junior had won mere hours ago. In the back sat (or rather, sulked) Bowser and Kammy.

But Junior didn't care; he had already told the old witch that Kamek would serve as _his_ Advisor, and Bowser was powerless. He even looked the part, with his red mane replaced by a head of silvery-gray hair; even his scales seemed duller, or was it just Junior's newfound irreverence for his father shining through?

The new king forced that out of his mind and summoned Larry to his side. "What is it, _Your Highness_," asked Larry, grinning.

"We've done it Larry, we've got it made haven't we?" Junior was also smiling.

"Made in the shade," said Larry.

"Really?" asked Junior, his mood turning somber. "We may have won the hearts of the citizens, but I fear it was too easy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, one speech and they're eating out of our hands – whose to say someone won't follow our lead?"

"If you're worried about Dad and Kammy, they're has-beens: nobody will pay them any heed."

"I know that Larry, it's not them I'm worried about."

"Ludwig?"

"No, Iggy and Wendy."

"You can't be serious," scoffed Larry. "They're ruined: nobody will listen to them either."

"Will they? Really? You sure you're not overestimating the Mushroom peoples' standards?" asked Junior bitterly.

"Uh…" Larry trailed off; he couldn't believe Junior. He was King, all the obstacles in his path had been overcome, what more could he want?

"Well?"

"Well…uh… Oh, why do you care? Even if Iggy and Wendy do try and show their faces in public again, what can we do about them? Nothing."

"Wrong," hissed Junior. "We can kill them."

"What?" exclaimed Larry, struggling to keep his voice down. "_You're_ overestimating our siblings: they're not worth the trouble."

"In your opinion," snapped Junior. "In my opinion, they're a minefield of controversy waiting to explode. They will force the public to actually think about Lemmy's death, and what it really implies. They will draw sympathy from the weak-hearted Mushroomians and have the Sarasalanders throw a veil of suspicion over me."

"Now you're being paranoid!"

"No, I'm being thorough. I want our incestuous siblings gone, and I want to know what you think of it, and how you think we might go about it."

Larry looked down at the ground. "I… I say you can go about it whichever way _you_ want."

"In other words, you won't help me."

"Give me some time to think about it," murmured Larry, rising to leave.

"Sure, fine," said Junior, as Larry turned and walked away from the throne. "And while you're out, fetch me a glass of water."

"Yes, Your Majesty," called Larry, walking down the isle, drawing a few curious stares from some of the assembled.

King Boo was one of them. "Larry's not looking too chipper today," he murmured to Wart, who was siting beside him. "And King Junior looks a bit peevish too."

Junior scowled to himself – that was another reason he liked wearing a scarf over his snout: it made it hard for people to read his facial expressions. Now that he was the king he could do whatever he wanted, but Larry was already faltering, and how many more of his 'friends' were going to follow suit?

"Kamek!" he called. As the old Magikoopa got up and walked over Junior smiled: he was the one minion Junior trusted not to grow a conscience.

"Larry looked a bit upset," remarked Kamek in a tone low enough so only Junior could here.

"He wasn't too thrilled at my latest idea to ensure the crown stays on my head."

"Oh really? What could be so bad as to put him off?"

"I asked for him to devise a plan to kill Iggy and Wendy. His schemes have worked great so far, but I am confident you will be able to cover your tracks on your own this time. Remember, I will be in charge of the 'investigation', so it shouldn't be too difficult."

"My Lord, you should know by now that I am more than capable of functioning without Larry's guidance, or indeed, without special treatment from you either – although it is much appreciated," said Kamek confidently.

"I do know, but Larry's cowardice has made me a bit critical, and I'm sorry," said Junior. "You have contributed to my success as much if not more than my brother. And for that, you will be rewarded."

"Thank you, Your Highness. Now, I think I'll take that blank check and go put my own plans into action," said Kamek, bowing slightly and turning to leave the room.

On his way out he passed Larry, who was returning to Junior with the requested glass of water.

"I've thought about what you said," murmured Larry, handing Junior the water.

"Yeah, well, don't sweat it: Kamek's agreed to see to the task himself – alone," said Junior, taking a swig of the water.

"Kamek? But-" started Larry, but Junior cut him off.

"Yes, Kamek. Now… Ludwig!"

"Yes?" asked the oldest Koopaling, standing up from his seat in the audience.

"Is it true that Lakitu has fled to the Beanbean Kingdom?" asked Junior.

"It's too early to know for sure, but it appears so," reported Ludwig.

"Right, well you've been there recently: go scrounge up some more information. We need to be prepared if Lakitu defects and gives them information that might aid them in an attack," ordered Junior.

"I've been there recently too," pointed out Larry.

"You've done enough," dismissed Junior.

"Exactly: um, you know those things you promised – money and girls and such? I would like to collect some of that now," muttered Larry.

Junior, however, ignored him. "And Luddy, use that telecommunications equipment you've been developing to try and intercept any Beanish radio chatter."

"Of course," responded Ludwig, turning and walking out of the room.

"Junior-"

"King Boo, muster your ghosts that live in the Beanbean Kingdom. Tell them to be on the lookout for any massing of troops."

"Yes, King Junior," hissed King Boo, disappearing into thin air as usual.

"'King Junior', that has a nice ring to it: 'King Bowser''s been done, and 'King Bowser II' is too long…" said Junior absentmindedly.

"I think so too, but-"

Larry was once again interrupted: "I never really liked the name 'Bowser' anyway."

"Junior, will you please listen to me!" shouted Larry.

"It's _King_ Junior! And I _have_ been listening to you. Not that I want to," said Junior, exasperated at his older brother.

"I'll stop talking if you live up to your promise and give me what I asked for," said Larry firmly, his irritation obvious.

"No, you'll stop talking because I told you too," hissed Junior. "Sheesh, you're getting to be as annoying as Morton was." Larry opened his mouth to say something but Junior stood up and beat him to the punch. "Be patient, Larry! Good times are ahead!" With that joyful-sounding exclamation, Junior started to leave the room. "Enough of all this pomp and circumstance: there is a buffet waiting, so follow me!"

"I hope there's no Zinger Wax in this food," joked Wart as the group left. Even Bowser and Kammy slunk away, leaving Larry alone in the throne room.

He couldn't believe it. One moment of weakness and Junior had dropped him. And once someone outlived their usefulness in Junior's eyes, they became a liability. _It happened to Petey, it's happening to Daisy, and now it will happen to me_, thought Larry. He had put a monster on the throne, and now he was suffering for it along with everyone else. Peach had said this would happen: she said he would start to believe Junior's lies, and he did – when he fell for his brother's bribes.

But Peach had also said Larry's words held wisdom and power, and if this was also true, he might have a chance. He had betrayed too many people to be welcomed in with Bowser and Kammy, but there were others who weren't content with Junior becoming King – Larry was sure of it, and he was sure he could track those people down. He'd start in Rogueport: the people there were seedy enough to want to change their lives in some way, and surly enough to do it with violence. Larry would quietly build and army, and when Fawful of the Beanbean Kingdom attacked, he would be able to keep himself high and dry in some corner of the continent.

But he mustn't dally: Lakitu had been gone for less than an hour before he was missed, and while Larry had more freedom in the castle, he could hardly move about in public inconspicuously. The royals were the only Dragon-Koopas around anymore, and the species was quite distinctive: people wouldn't even need to see his face to know he is an important figure. And people remember seeing celebrities. But night was falling, and if he stole Bowser's old Clown Car, Larry was sure he could make a clean getaway.

Confidant with his plan, Larry left the room, avoiding the buffet and going straight to his bedchambers. He would get some supplies and then head for the hanger. He'd leave before Junior came looking for him.


	16. Act IV Scene iii

**A/N****: This scene was supposed to show how even a cold-hearted murdered was disgusted by the king's lack of feeling. Since Kamek is the murder, I had to make him feel this way, which is admittedly a bit of a departure from his characterization so far.**

Act IV. Scene iii.

Kamek never had time for love. It was a waste of time as far as he was concerned. Sure it would be nice to pass on his genes, but he hated children – rearing Prince Bowser Koopa saw to that. But here he was, pacing the throne room, unable to get the emotion out of his head.

It wasn't his own love, however, but the incestuous love between Iggy and Wendy Koopa. When he broke the anti-magic barrier guarding the princess' room (at 4 o'clock in the morning), teleported himself inside and saw the brother and sister sleeping in each others' arms, he had expected to be sick. But instead, he felt moved by the site.

It made no sense. Iggy had often stated that love was nothing more than a trick the DNA played on the mind to reproduce, and the feelings that it created were just chemical signals and hormone-driven impulses. He had also spoke of the problems caused by incestuously conceived offspring (often using scatter-brained King Toadstool as an example of generations of inbreeding). Therefore, he obviously wasn't out to have kids with his sister, but yet they still harbored romantic feelings for one another.

Lemmy had said it started out as joking around – harmless meaningless fun that somehow got out of control. They got too far in, and for that, they sacrificed everything. Instead of terminating their relationship and fighting the rumors, they hid themselves away in order to remain together. They gave up their freedom and their power for each other – usually Kamek would label that as mere stupidity, but not this time.

He couldn't explain it. Perhaps it was just that he was getting tired of killing people for Junior? It was different with the others: Roy was a meat-head, Morton was irritating, Petey Piranha was a gluttonous and naïve slob, and Lemmy was good friends with that old hag, Kammy. Daisy was the only one whose life Junior personally destroyed; it was disgusting how he would gloat about the things he did with the unfortunate ex-princess, especially when you considered the fact he was going to kill her once his fun was over.

But like the others, Kamek wasn't too fond of Daisy: she had been their enemy for a long time, like her father before her, and decades of animosity can't be overcome in a week of forced friendship. But Iggy and Wendy were a different story: Kamek had always admired them. Iggy was a genius. As innovative as Ludwig with a flare for both magic and science, he had been able to accomplish more in his twenty-year life than Kamek had seen done by century-old wizards. And Wendy – she was a no-nonsense girl; she may looked aloof, but when push came to shove, she wasn't above getting her claws bloody, and Kamek respected that. Junior was right to be worried about them, but Kamek wished he could have gotten someone else to do the dirty deed.

Still, he managed to remove himself from this latest homicide as much as he could. He used chemicals Iggy had brought to the room to make a poison, and had smeared the film on the bottom of their drinking glasses: once they filled them up with water, the poison would return to its liquid form. Even then, it was slow acting: it would be hours before either of them felt any effects, and the first symptom was death. So, even if one drank the fatal toxin long before the other, the second wouldn't know to be wary of their beverage until they too had quenched their morning thirst.

It would seem like another suicide case, and only Kamek, Junior, Larry and King Boo would know otherwise.

Finally the door opened and in strode King Junior, his crown atop his head and his scarf across his face. "What news Kamek?"

"I'm afraid Iggy and Wendy will not be coming out of that room any time soon," said Kamek, being perfectly honest.

"Excellent news," said Junior, slapping Kamek on the back before turning grim. "But I've heard some unsettling rumors…"

"They're not rumors," said Kamek, burying his feelings away once more. He may not approve of everything the new king did, but he was still the winning party in this corner of the world, and Kamek would follow him until the end.

"You mean, Larry actually _has_ run away? My brother – the witless wonder – actually stole Dad's Clown Car and took off?" gasped Junior.

"He has, and word has it, he's trying to rally a force of his own."

"Does he? Well, let him try: he will never be able to challenge me, and he will never be permitted to join Fawful's forces," said Junior confidently. "Besides, I have other things to do."

"Really, what?" asked Kamek.

"I have just been informed that Daisy is dead," said Junior, putting a hand above his heart as if the news pained him. "She had a nervous breakdown shortly after we woke up and after I was long-gone. I said goodbye and left when the guards brought us our breakfast and told us about Larry." He dropped his hand and his eyes glinted sinisterly. "It was perfect: I was able to use that as an excuse to leave early, saying it made me too upset to eat. Fifteen minutes later, when the guard came back in to collect the dishes, my dear ex-Princess was dead as a doorknob. And no one can trace it back to me," gloated Junior.

"I was under the impression you were going to, ah, keep her around for a bit longer," said Kamek, unmoved by the news.

"Yes, well so did I, but I could see it in her eyes: she was fighting that spell of yours," said Junior, a hint of accusation in his voice at Kamek's shortcoming with the spell. Kamek would have liked to point out it was the spell caster's ability that determined the solidity of the charm, but he didn't want to anger the temperamental king. Not expecting a response to his statement, Junior pressed on. "So I tried re-doing it, but when I saw it wasn't working I thought 'what the heck' and screwed things up as bad as I could. I implanted a time-bomb into her brain, so it would self-implode after a while. She fried herself, and I blamed it on stress. I said she was confused by all the death and change, and everyone bought it! We conquered a country of suckers; or rather, two countries of suckers! Ha hah!"

Kamek, however, didn't find it amusing. The people _weren't_ fools: citizens suspected Junior left and right, though not necessarily of this latest atrocity. It was just that no one said anything: with Junior's reputation, people feared for their lives.

Kamek once again hid his discontent, and Junior continued to speak his mind. "Still, this doesn't cast a very favorable light on me. So, I need to earn the love of the person with the warmest heart in the land."

"Peach?"

"Of course not! Her spirit died with Mario – I've seen it myself," scoffed Junior. "I'm talking about little Toadette."

"Toadette? But she's less than half your size! You can't have a relationship with her: it's even more anatomically mismatched than the one with Daisy! Besides, getting a new girlfriend immediately after the last one died is going to damage your reputation further, not fix it!" exclaimed Kamek, starting to wonder if Junior was still thinking clearly.

"I don't mean romantic love," said Junior incredulously. "I mean, if Toadette believes me and helps me in my time of need, the people will think I really am a loving king. After all, everyone knows that Toadette remains neutral until the saints and sinners in a conflict are _obvious_: if she sides with me, then the people will believe _I'm_ the saint."

"Compared to who, Fawful? Your Highness, there's no contest there: Fawful is nothing more than a crazy kid looking for a little chaos – he's _already_ seen as a sinner beyond the Beanbean Kingdom's borders," argued Kamek.

"Perhaps, but he's massing his troops, and solidifying my people's faithfulness can't hurt," said Junior.

"True, but how exactly do you plan to win Toadette over?" asked Kamek.

"Simple – the same way I won Daisy. Who knows, I may even get rid of her the same way too, when the war's over, that is."

Kamek shook his head. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but _Dormant_ doesn't work on Toads – or any other plant or fungi-derived people – just animals. You'll need another spell to mess with Toadette's mind."

"Great," huffed Junior. "I took me way too long to learn _Dormant_, now I have to learn another one? Ugh, whatever, what's the spell?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there," sighed Kamek.

"Oh, that's _really_ great! Just fantastic!" growled Junior.

"But I do now who can help you," added Kamek, before Junior took his swelling anger out on his Magikoopa Advisor.

"Who?"

"Kammy," sighed Kamek. He had always resented her knowledge of fungal magic, it had been what made her Bowser's favorite Magikoopa.

"Heh, figures," Junior snarled. "I don't suppose _you_ have anything that'll affect _her _mind."

"I'm afraid not, _Dormant_ wouldwork on her if she wasn't so powerful, but as she is now, no such luck. She may be an old fool, but she knows her magic and she would deflect your spell with a flick of her wrist; and melt your skin off as revenge for trying to curse her in the first place."

Junior swore under his breath and glared angrily at the floor. "I'll think of something," he grumbled after a few moments of icy silence, before storming out of the throne room without another word.

Kamek growled in frustration. He feared he was no longer in Junior's good graces, but he was more level-headed than Larry: he knew he could still redeem himself. And if worst came to worst, Kamek could always go back to his old job in the Beanbean Kingdom, hypnotizing their small Toad population. He had tried, but despite his work there, he had never learned how to permanently addle their minds: just temporarily tricks. It was a fun gig, however – a nice break from Bowser. He never told anyone where he spent his vacations: he knew he would be safe if he decided to go on a permanent vacation across the Beanbean border.


	17. Act IV Scene iv

**A/N****: This is the longest scene in the play, and like always I've taken lots of liberties with it. Still, I had to include the stuff between Junior and Kammy, and since Toadette plays the roles of two people, I had to use her as both a trophy for Junior, and a hostage for Ludwig. You'll understand when you get to that part. So please, bear with me, and R&R!**

Act IV. Scene iv.

"Please, your ex-Melancholyness! Be reasonable!"

"Why should I, Kammy?" demanded Bowser, storming furiously through the castle hallways. "You know as well as I do that Iggy and Wendy are as likely to commit suicide as I am to grow a second head!"

"Yes but-"

"No buts! Junior did this! I have sat around and let him run amok for too long! He killed Morton! He killed Lemmy! Now he's killed Iggy and Wendy! My only daughter and three of my sons! His own siblings! And I'll bet anything that he helped end Roy's life too!"

"Yes he _is_ a monster, but-"

"What did I say about 'buts'!" bellowed Bowser, angry tears welling up in his eyes. "Five of my kids are dead, and one's ran off, though he's just as bloody-minded as Junior! Spending the time to disown them is more then they deserve! All I have left is Ludwig! And who knows how long that will last? I have lost almost everything I have ever had – ever cared about!"

"You're not the only one," said a familiar voice from behind Bowser. He whirled around and saw Peach stepping out of the shadows. "I lost all I loved too, but unlike you, I'm doing something productive about it. Revenge is such a sweet thing."

"Those curses," gasped Kammy. "But you didn't have a wand – they couldn't have been cast!"

"My words were not curses, but wishes to the Stars: they are what's granting them," grinned Peach sinisterly. "I lost my father to Lemmy, now he's dead too; I watched my friends and colleges killed one by one by Petey Piranha, now his leaves grow no more. You yourself made me weep over my dear Mario's death, Bowser – now you weep for your lost children; I may have not asked the Star Spirits for my revenge to include you, but it looks like they have done me a favor. And who do I have to thank for my revenge? The one who not only killed my enemies, but my dear friends Luigi and Daisy: your treacherous son, Bowser Jr."

Bowser Sr. stared at Peach. The caring and generous princess he knew was gone. She had never loved him, but he knew that Peach wouldn't have wished for him to suffer like this, and she would never speak of someone's death with pride or happiness.

Peach noticed his shock. "Oh Bowser, you look on me now with the disgust I used to view you with. You are to blame for this: you killed Mario, you started the war, you let Junior get away with his vile deeds. You may say you will do something about it now, but we both know it's too little too late. The most you can do is pray that the Star Spirits strike Junior down!"

"I don't believe in the Stars," growled Bowser. "I stole their Star Rod, remember? I stole their power, and believe me when I say it's not as great as they say it is. I had wished on the Stars for years, and my prayers were never answered; then, when I tried to grant them myself I still failed."

"That's because you're a monster," spat Peach.

"No, it's because the Star Spirits are liars! The fact that I defeated them at all proved they're not all-powerful. Oh sure, I created the confusion in the war to prevent their meddling, because they _do_ affect our power struggles. Until the final battle, they helped Mario win. But that's all they do: help. And if they thought _I_ was evil and shunned me, they'd never help Junior kill his siblings and steal the crown, they'd never help _him_ win."

"You're wrong. By letting him get the crown, they are setting him up to lose. He has shed his siblings' blood, but they were enemies of the Stars. Junior may be King now, but he won't be for long. The Star Spirits will guide Fawful to victory, and you'd be wise to leave now while the going's good."

"Never! I've worked too hard and sacrificed too much to get here, and I won't just give it all up and run away!" shouted Bowser.

"Fine, it's your funeral," with that Peach turned and walked away without looking back. She didn't care if Bowser was killed by his son – she didn't care about him anymore. She didn't care about anybody.

"Don't pay her any mind," soothed Kammy once Peach was out of earshot; the old Magikoopa was still cynical about the ex-princess' influence with the Star Spirits.

"But has everything she said would happen really happened?" wondered Bowser.

"Except the stuff that she said would happen to Junior… yes," Kammy was loathed to admit it. "Lemmy, Petey Piranha, Larry – they've all suffered the fates she said they would."

"Great," groaned Bowser. "I always knew Peach had more magic in her than most humans, but I didn't think she was _this_ powerful."

"She's not! Weren't you listening to me? And to her for that matter: it wasn't her magic that has caused all this to happen! She says it was the Stars, but I say it's nothing more than Junior," huffed Kammy.

"But-" began Bowser.

"Hey, I thought you said 'no "buts"', Your ex-Indecisiveness," said Kammy. "Don't worry, I know we'll come out of all this on top."

"How do you figure that?" grumbled Bowser, but before Kammy could answer they heard footsteps approaching them from behind.

They turned around and saw Bowser Jr. walking up to them. "Hello Papa, hello Kammy, I've heard Peach is about."

"Yeah, we just saw her, what do you want?" asked Bowser, not in the mood to chat with his murderous son.

"Nothing, I was just passing through, why are you being so uptight about it?" said Junior airily.

"Why? Why shouldn't I? After all you've done," snorted Bowser.

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing," gasped Junior, acting offended.

"Don't play stupid with us," leered Kammy, "we know everything; there's no one else here that you have to lie to. You had Lemmy imprisoned and killed. You masterminded Morton's execution – and Petey Piranha's too."

"Roy's illness wasn't normal, even considering Mario's purple firebrand's effect," added Bowser. "You and bloody old Kamek had something to do with it, I'm sure of it. As sure as I am that you killed Iggy and Wendy."

"And what about Daisy? I know you used _Dormant_ on her – the poor thing. And now that she's dead, I can't help but feel that you are to blame," hissed Kammy.

"Even if any of that were true, what do you plan to do about it? If you murder me here and know, then you'll be locked away yourselves," said Junior confidently.

"Why would we murder you when you're going to die in battle anyway?" scoffed Bowser.

"How can you say that? You're my Papa! I'd expect this sorta thing from 'Mama' Peach, but you?"

"No son of mine kills his brothers and sister," growled Bowser. "Still, I cannot wash my hands of all the blame. I wasn't the father I should have been. I was always running off after Peach, or fighting the Mario brothers, instead of being there for you. Why'd I ever think _Kamek_ would be a good babysitter for you? Koopa knows he was wretched with me, and the older kids hated him… But making him raise you – and Larry, for that matter – it was just… It was the easy way out for me. Telling you Peach was your mother, instead of being straight with you – that was the easy way out too, and you deserved better. If I had raised you – actually, proactively raised you, and answered your questions and played with you and your paints and toys, instead of only having you fight Mario with me every now and then…" Bowser sighed, shaking his head and running a claw through his silver hair. "Perhaps you would have never grown up to kill your siblings, if I had been as good to you as I was with them, before it all went wrong."

"Don't flatter yourself," said Junior. "I knew all along Peach wasn't my Mama, and I knew all along you were a fool. I'm _glad_ Kamek raised me instead of you. I may have said I wanted to be like you when I tagged along against Mario, but I only really wanted to be King – the title which you _happened_ to hold. I was surprised when you actually won against Mario for once: I was expecting him to finally finish you off with that purple firebrand of his, but all he did was strip you of your power, and that's good enough for me."

"So… You would have killed me if Mario hadn't gotten me outta the way for you?" Bowser felt numb as the knowledge washed over him.

"Yes."

"I'd expect as much," said Bowser emotionlessly after a pause. "But know this Junior: whatever happens to you, I don't care. You're dead to me, as dead as Morton, Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, Wendy and whoever else you've killed to get where you are today. Bloody is your art and bloody will be your end."

With that Bowser turned and walked away as Peach had done. Kammy, however, lingered behind and waved her wand in the air, making the purple jewel at its end glow briefly. As she did this she recited a enchantment: "So he says, so it is: the spell is cast, the curse is lain."

"Turning others' ramblings into a bona fide curse? I'm impressed," commented Junior.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, especially when the 'flateree' knows your lying," said Kammy coolly. "If you had been impressed you'd be afraid for your life and begging me for forgiveness."

"I don't fear death, no matter what anyone says. And by the way, I was being sincere: Kamek can't do what you just did."

"I have no doubt senile old Kamek can't live up to my standards, but an honest word hasn't passed through your lips in years," hissed Kammy.

"Nevertheless, I need your help," said Junior.

"If you want some poison to kill yourself and spare Fawful the trouble, I'll be happy to oblige. If not, get lost!" spat Kammy.

"I want you to help me make the people happy again, so we will win the war and less lives will be spent."

"Spare me, you don't give a damn about the people!"

"Fine, have it your way, but if you don't help me, people _will_ die," threatened Junior.

"A statement like that can get you locked away," warned Kammy.

"It wasn't a threat."

"Yeah right!"

"At least hear me out, you're my only hope. I've already asked Kamek for this spell, but he didn't know it."

"Kamek doesn't know a lot of things," scoffed Kammy.

"Like _Shrivel_," snarled Junior, in the Koopan tongue.

"_Shrivel_?" hissed Kammy. "Controlling animals isn't enough for you, eh? You want to be able to take over all the nuclei of fungal beings as well? Who's life do you want to ruin this time?"

"Toadette."

"What!" gasped Kammy. "You stay away from her! She's such a nice girl, what could you possibly want with her anyway?"

"As you said, she's a nice girl, and if she likes me then the people will fully understand that I am a good and true king, worthy of their love," gloated Junior.

"Even if the Stars came down from the heavens and declared you an honorary Spirit, the people would not believe you were free of sin," hissed Kammy.

"I didn't say they'd think I was guiltless – but they _would_ forgive me," explained Junior.

"I thought they did forgive you? During your little show yesterday with Larry?" said Kammy. The day before seeming an eternity ago, back before Junior was King.

"The citizens who were present did, but I want _all_ my subjects to feel the same, and I want to ensure my new friends don't turn on me like Larry," said Junior.

"You have no friends," spat Kammy. "And I will never help you force Toadette to become one."

"You're forgetting what I said earlier – you know, the thing about 'if you don't help me, people will die'? You're not the only witch who knows the spell I need: I can find another, especially now that you've confirmed its name. I was just guessing when I said '_Shrivel_' – I read it in a book a few years back, and it seemed more… fungus-y than '_Wilt_', which I'm guessing is for plants, hm? But anyway, now I know, for sure, _exactly_ what I'm looking for. That means you're expendable. And Papa? He's been expendable for years," hissed Junior.

Kammy's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would," said Junior, and Kammy knew that for once, he was telling the truth. But it wasn't her own life she feared for: her magic could protect her from almost anything Junior tried, but Bowser was another matter. His magic was gone: he was a sitting duck. Even if Kammy guarded him 24/7 (which he wouldn't let her do anyway) she couldn't save protect him from the danger that was now posed by his youngest child.

"I'll help you," she said, bowing her head in shame.

"Good. Wait for me in the throne room tonight, and then you will teach me your spell," he ordered, before walking away.

_In your dreams_, thought Kammy before rushing off to find Bowser.

Junior turned and watched the Magikoopa summon her broom and fly away down the hallway. _Weak-hearted fool_, thought Junior.

He turned to go and found himself face-to-face with King Boo.

"Ahh!" screamed Junior, jumping backwards and landing on his rear. "What are you doing!"

King Boo grinned and opened his mouth to speak when Kamek flew into the hallway at top speed on his broom through a nearby window. "Fawful's on the move!" he exclaimed as he screeched to a halt.

"No way! I just heard that Larry and his rebels tried radioing him to form an alliance," said King Boo.

"What! My day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" shouted Junior angrily, picking himself up from the floor. "I thought Larry would know better than to try and make friends with his enemy, I thought he and Fawful hate each other! Why would he try to form an alliance?"

"Out of desperation: my Boos have got his rebels surrounded, but he's got way more followers than we thought he did, and we weren't able to crush him right off the bat," reported King Boo.

"Why were you even trying!" exclaimed Junior angrily. "I wanted Larry left alone until after the war with the Beanbean Kingdom, when we _could _crush him with out _entire_ army. Instead you rushed ahead and stirred up the Zinger's nest!"

"Sorry, King Junior," said King Boo, no regret in his voice at all.

"Grr, whatever. Just go tell Wart to muster his troops and meet me in mainland Skyland: we'll head-off Fawful before he can cross the southern coast and rendezvous with Larry," growled Junior.

No sooner had King Boo melted into thin air when Ludwig came running around the corner. "Fawful's forces have turned norsz! Zey make for Sarasaland!"

"What! Why?" demanded Junior.

"Lakitu must've told him zat vee do not have many troops in zee desert," rationalized Ludwig.

"But we _did_ have troops there, I only had them moved out recently – Lakitu couldn't have known about it," mused Junior.

"Perhaps he is still spying on us," suggested Ludwig.

"Or perhaps Fawful has another informant," said Junior eyeing Ludwig suspiciously.

"Vat! You do not suspect me, do you? I am your bruzzer, I vould never betray you!" protested Ludwig.

"Maybe," said Junior, before going back to business. "Go sound the call to arms all across the Kingdom, from Dark Land to Isle Delfino: I want troops here, ready for battle, _now_."

"Right avay," said Ludwig, turning to go.

"One more thing, Luddy," called Junior as his oldest brother started walking away. "If you _do_ double-cross me, Toadette will share in your punishment – and we all know what happens to back-stabbers."

_Zey become King_, thought Ludwig. "You don't have to vorry about me," he said aloud before leaving.

Junior grinned. With Fawful's early attack to deal with, he may not have time to learn Kammy's spell, but once the war is won, he won't need his people's love – he would have already earned their fear.

Suddenly one of the Hammer Bros. ran up behind Junior and Kamek. "We just heard that Wario and Waluigi have joined Fawful, yo!"

"What! Those bastards!" swore Junior.

"Perhaps _they_ were the ones who told Fawful to go north. If so, you could have lost us an ally in Ludwig by threatening his friend," scowled Kamek.

"They may live in the desert, but they've been bunking down here all week and wouldn't know about our troop numbers up there," growled Junior.

The second Hammer Bro. ran into the room, stopping beside the first. "Yo! Great News! Larry's been captured by the Boos!"

"Finally, a new development that doesn't stink," said Junior, although he was still unhappy about the situation.

"Indeed, now we can bring the ghosts _and_ Wart's forces north," said Kamek with a grim smile.

"Only if they know to go there! With King Boo off telling Wart to go south, that's not going to happen! Go fill them in on the updated plan," ordered Junior. "Then go south and see to dear Larry's execution."

Kamek nodded and flew away again.

Junior turned to the two Hammer Bros. "Go find Kammy Koopa and tell her to postpone our meeting – permanently."

"What meeting, yo?" asked the first Hammer Bro.

"None of your business!" bellowed Junior. The two brothers got the message and scampered off. Junior also turned and walked down the hallway. Larry may be eliminated, but Fawful and his allies were on their way; Junior planned to meet them, and kill the little Bean himself.


	18. Act IV Scene v and Act V Scenes i and ii

**A/N****: The final scene of Act IV and the first two scenes of Act V were all short, so I combined them all into this one chapter.**

**The first scene is more significant in the play when it wasn't too clear whose side Ludwig's character is on. Also, in **_**Richard III**_**, Fawful's character marries Toadette's character, but I got rid of that in my version.**

**For the second scene I don't remember Rogueport (from **_**Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door**_**) having a police station, but I needed a place with a cell, and I couldn't think of anything else that would one in that town.**

**And in the third scene, Fawful finally makes his appearance. I wrote this story before **_**Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story**_**, so he's got his **_**Superstar Saga**_** appearance (I prefer his old cloak to his new one anyway).**

Act IV. Scene v.

Ludwig looked out at the setting sun. Junior was massing his troops and would ride to Birabuto in the morning; in two days, the war would start. The last war had ended just over a week ago. Ludwig wondered if perhaps they weren't wars but battles in one continuous conflict, as the Koopas railed against the world that had stomped them down for so long. One battle was the final engagement between Bowser and the Mushroom Kingdom, the next battle was going to be between Bowser Jr. and the Beanbean Kingdom. Lives were lost in the last fight, and more will be lost in the confrontation to come. But Ludwig's biggest losses came in the time in-between, and may not be over yet.

Finally a familiar figure appeared on the horizon, and in no time, Ludwig was looking into the friendly face of Lakitu.

"Are you coming yet?"

"No, Junior may be on to me. I only hope zee information on zee movements of our troops has proven useful to Fawful," said Ludwig.

"It has. We're doing great, but if Junior's on to you, shouldn't you vamoose?" asked Lakitu.

"No, he's got my friend Toadette: he vill kill her if I defect too soon. I must bide my time – but I _vill_ be zere beside Fawful zee day of zee battle," promised Ludwig.

"That Junior! …Poor Toadette… okay, I'll convey the news to Fawful."

"Vait, I have some new information for him too: Junior is mustering his troops, and zey vill be in zee desert by tomorrow evening. Junior has more troops and vill travel slower zen Fawful, who has a head start anyvay. Zerefore, tell him zat he should not focus on getting as far into our land as possible, but on securing his position: he vill have time to do so," advised Ludwig.

"I will. With this sorta info, Fawful's gonna give you whatever you want in return when this is over! Did he promise anything yet?" wondered Lakitu.

"No, but I have a favor in mind," said Ludwig, grinning. "Now you better go before someone sees you."

"Or before someone sees you seeing me," winked Lakitu, before speeding away from the castle. Ludwig watched him disappear before turning away from the window. It would be a long couple days, and he decided to try and get as much sleep as he could before he joined Junior and the troops on the road at sunrise.

Act V. Scene i.

Larry sat in the cell and watched in silence as Kamek entered the small Rogueport police station. He supposed things could be worse: the cell was pretty clean, at least – the police were just as corrupt as the criminals, so no one was ever arrested. Until Larry, that is. Kamek had a brief word with the Boos guarding the Koopaling, and after a moment they both disappeared.

"You shouldn't have run away, coward," said Kamek flatly once he and Larry were alone.

"I wouldn't kill Iggy and Wendy in cold blood, and if I didn't leave, Junior would have killed _me_," explained Larry.

"Yes, well thanks to your actions, _I_ had to kill Iggy and Wendy, and now I'll have to kill you too," sighed Kamek.

"Why? You could join me: we could stop Junior together. I was the one who made him popular after all, and you made him powerful." Larry saw that Kamek wasn't too thrilled at what Junior was making him do either.

"What's done is done. Junior is powerful, and for that he is feared – although 'popular' isn't the word I'd use."

"You see? No one wants him to remain on the throne anymore: I'd bet even Toadworth's sick of him by now. Join me! We can stop him!"

Kamek shook his head sadly.

"Why?" asked Larry. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to – I didn't."

"Exactly," said Kamek, taking out his wand. "You disobeyed him and now you're going to die. Because if I disobey him and let you live, he'll kill me – he'll kill us both."

This time Larry shook his head. "He's gonna kill you anyway, Kamek."

The old Magikoopa didn't respond, instead he closed his eyes and waved his wand. A flash of energy erupted from it and blasted Larry into the back wall of the cell. Even without looking at his target, Kamek had impeccable aiming: he had broken Larry's neck in one shot.

Act V. Scene ii.

"At last, we are being in a place that is of use to me!" said Fawful as he landed on the crest of a dune and gazed out over the sands.

"Why do you say that?" asked Prince Peasley, landed his flying bean cushion beside Fawful.

"Because, this gully has the many steep hills of sand around it. If we are setting up camp here, when the fink-rats of the Junior of Bowser come, they will be thinking 'it is being smart to have the attacking of the camp which is Fawful's!' and they will be rushing into the gully. Then will come our ambush from the dunes," explained Fawful.

"Ah, evacuate the camp before dawn and hide on the dune crests until we can bear down on our enemies," said Peasley.

"That is what I am saying! Fink-rat! Do you not have the understanding of the language I am speaking?"

"Since Engrish isn't a language…" started Peasley. He hated Fawful, and loathed having to work with him. The only plus side to the arrangement was being able to irritate Fawful day in and day out: the little Bean was quite amusing when he was angry.

Fawful growled and was about to respond to Peasley's comment with a barrage from his headgear when Yoshi ran up and interrupted him. "The troops are wondering why we've stopped."

"Be telling them that like croutons in a salad bowl of blandness, out tents will have the pitching in the gully located beyond this hill!" hissed Fawful, still glaring at Peasley.

"Uh, I think you should tell them – you know, like a little positive reinforcement to get them psyched for tomorrow?" suggested Yoshi. He had joined Fawful because he couldn't bear to see his island and the rest of Dinosaur Land ruled by the Koopa royal family, but the Bean's cantankerous approach to leading the masses to war was quite unlike anything Yoshi had seen before.

"But it is not _being_ tomorrow," protested Fawful. "And they are not needing a rally of pep for having the setting up of the camp which they want to be making soon anyway."

"Fine, but you should still announce that we're stopping here."

"O of Kay!" shouted Fawful, exasperated about Yoshi's perpetual cheeriness. He activated his headgear and flew down the sand dune to the army waiting at the bottom. It wasn't an overly large force – only a few hundred strong; and if Ludwig's intel had been correct, Junior's army may be twice that size. But instead of chipper young soldiers, it consisted of sullen veterans from the previous war: people from opposing nations forced to work together under an evil king. Junior's army didn't want to win, but Fawful's did: he didn't see the need to make them want to win any more. But keeping the moral up would get Yoshi of his back, so he addressed his army. "Soldiers who are being under command of the General who is me! I am telling you that we are having the making of camp behind this dune of vastness, so you must be walking up it now!"

With that order, Fawful started flying up the dune's crest: he still owed Prince Peasley a blasting.


	19. Act V Scene iii

**A/N****: Unlike all the previous scenes, this one flips between two locations instead of staying in one setting. Also, the dream sequence takes place in both Junior and Fawful's minds and involves the actual ghosts of the dead people. My justification for Roy's ghost not showing up is because he died by running out of energy, so there was nothing left for the ghost to exist on (ghosts are energy, and so are souls in my opinion – electrical impulses – but that's just me). The real reason is actually because in **_**Richard III**_**, Junior's character didn't kill the king, but I still like my excuse. Also, the last paragraph of the section when Junior wakes up was totally my idea, not Shakespeare's.**

Act V. Scene iii.

The sun was setting by the time Junior called it a day. He had flown the entire journey in the Clown Car, which Kamek had retrieved from Larry's rebels the evening before. Most of the troops, however, didn't fly. Almost all of the warships (on both sides) had been destroyed by the war between the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms, so all the land troops had to walk. They were exhausted, but Junior had no time for that and started barking orders the moment he landed the Clown Car. "Stop lazing around! Get the camp in order!"

Ludwig and Wart walked up to Junior – they had also flown, in the last operational Airship of Dark Land. The ship was carrying slower troop members like Reznors, and weapons like Bullet Bills. Since Ludwig was an inventor, he was allowed to travel with the technology. Wart had just bullied his way onboard.

"Junior, zee troops are very tired – perhaps you should have zee Magikoopas take care of zee camp and let zee uzzers rest," suggested Ludwig.

"Us Magikoopas are tired too," huffed Kamek from beside Junior. "We need to use our own power to get the broomsticks flying, after all, and that's very draining."

"Whatever! _Everyone_ will work at it!" said Junior. "Now, uh, what's the latest news on our enemies?"

"Zey've set up camp a few miles norsz of here," reported Ludwig. "Our spies say zere are about four hundred soldiers of various species. Most are Beanish, but zere are a few exceptions – mostly Vario and Valuigi's contacts from Sarasaland, but zere appears to be a number of Yoshis and a few Birdos too."

"Birdos?" hissed Junior, glaring at Wart.

"Hey!" said Wart. "Don't look at me: lots of Birdo's don't live in Subcon anymore. I know quite a few have been moving to Dinosaur Land, and that's under _your_ jurisdiction."

"Don't blame it on me," said Junior indignantly, ignoring the fact that he was the one who originally implied Wart's guilt. "Anyway, even if they had dragons in their ranks they wouldn't stand a chance! We outnumber them two-to-one! And besides, the king's name is a pillar of strength!"

"In what, a house of cards?" scoffed King Boo, appearing in the middle of the group (in Wart's shadow).

As always, everyone jumped. "What are you doing here?" demanded Kamek, distracting Junior from the damage he undoubtedly wanted to inflict upon King Boo.

"I'm just here to tell you that my ghosts will start coming north once night falls," said King Boo.

"Good," muttered Junior. "Then we'll outnumber Fawful even more!"

"Well, at first anyway – we'll have to go once the sun rises," said King Boo.

"Vell, vile vee _are_ going to attack at dawn, Fawful's camp is surrounded by large sand dunes so it should be at least an hour before zee sun shines on it," said Ludwig.

"Great: we'll attack the camp before they have time to move out into the sunlight and eliminate the majority of 'em with the help of our undead friends. We'll only need an hour or so on top of that to finish them off anyway, if not less," said Junior confidently.

"I vill go tell zee group leaders about zee plan," said Ludwig, before walking away.

"Right, well, lets go choose some guards for night watch," said Junior, leading Kamek, King Boo and Wart towards the exhausted troops, none of whom wanted to spend the night staring at an empty desert.

-xxxxx-

Fawful flew over to Lakitu. It was just after nightfall and most of the soldiers were already asleep so they would be well-rested for the battle; it had been Peasley's idea to get them to turn-in early.

"Fawful, to what do I owe this honor?" asked Lakitu.

"Enough with the words of politeness: they are useful like a car that is not having wheels," huffed Fawful. "I am wanting to speak with Ludwig in the manner of faces-being-to-faces."

"You mean in person?" asked Lakitu.

"Yes! I will be making sure he is in possession of honesty to me, but my lie-detector is being here, and he is being in the camp of the fink-rat Junior of Bowser."

"Uhhh, getting Ludwig here won't be easy," said Lakitu, unsure of Fawful's plan.

"You are being mistaken," grinned Fawful, taking out a small machine. "This is being a cloak of invisibleness. Just be pressing the button and no one is seeing you!"

Fawful pressed the button and disappeared. Lakitu gasped. After a moment, Fawful reappeared. "You are seeing? Just have the pressing of the button again to be reappeared."

"Okay," said Lakitu, amazed at Fawful's ingenuity. He reminded Lakitu of Ludwig, complete with a funny speech pattern and everything. Lakitu took the cloaking devise and activated it. He looked down and could still see his body and cloud, but when he looked at Fawful he could tell the young Bean's gaze went straight through him.

"If you are not being gone, you should have the haste of a rabbit of lateness and be going now!" ordered Fawful, looking around the desert in front of him.

"Okay!" said Lakitu.

Fawful heard him. "Are you being deaf? Do not have talking to me: just go, fink-rat! And do not be saying things aloud when you are in the camp of Junior – the cloak is only having the hiding of your body, not your voice."

_Yeah, I figured that_, thought Lakitu, flying away as fast as he could.

-xxxxx-

Junior walked into his tent and sat down on his cot. Kamek, Wart and King Boo all remained standing in front of him, since there weren't any chairs in the room. Junior yawned. "What time is it?"

"Dinner time," said Kamek.

"I'm not hungry," responded Junior.

"Me neither," remarked King Boo.

"I am," said Wart.

"Shut up!" ordered Junior. "Both of you. Wart, go make sure those guards are still awake. King Boo, go remind Ludwig that he better not be wrong about that intel on Fawful's camp, 'cause if he is, or if he tries any funny business, Toadette is locked up back home in Dark Land. Not even her brother can save her there."

"Fine, but I'm gonna get something to eat first," grumbled Wart, shuffling out of the tent.

"I'll see you later," hissed King Boo, dissolving into thin air.

Junior sighed. "Wake me up at around one in the morning, okay Kamek?"

"Yes, Your Highness, good night," said Kamek, leaving Junior alone in the tent. The king yawned and took off his crown and his scarf, lying down on his cot and falling right to sleep.

-xxxxx-

Fawful sat in his tent. Cackletta had died so many years ago having never realized her dream of conquering the world. Now Fawful was winning the war against the last superpower standing in his way. Once Junior was gone, Fawful could take over the entire world with his captured army: he was sure Cackletta would be proud if him. Queen Bean had promised him control over all of Junior's land – all she and Peasley wanted was their own small Beanbean Kingdom. The only reason they let him attack the Mushroom Kingdom/Sarasaland/Koopa Kingdom was because they were worried of being attacked themselves. But they were fortunate: if they had wasted any more of Fawful's time with petty little local issues, he would have gotten fed up and staged a coup.

Suddenly the door flap of the tent was flung open. Fawful hopped onto his feet, but lowered his guard when Lakitu and Ludwig appeared before him.

"Fawful! Nice to see you again. Zis cloaking devise is a vork of genius!" exclaimed Ludwig.

"That is because it is the work of Fawful, and I am _being_ a genius," stated the Bean, walking over to his workbench and picking up another handheld gizmo. "This is having the work of the genius who is me also."

"Vat is it?' asked Ludwig curiously.

"It is a detector of lies," said Fawful. "So, are you really being my ally, or are you wanting to betray me?"

"Of course I'm vit you," said Ludwig. "And I appreciate your cautiousness: vit my family's track record, I'm surprised you let me go zis long _vizzout_ checking me."

"I am having the ability to be reading people like books of cooking!"

"Zat is very good. Perhaps if _I_ had been able to recognize Junior's treacherous mind years ago, vee vould not have to fight him tomorrow," sighed Ludwig.

"It is of the betterness," said Fawful. "If things were being different, Bowser would still have the loosing to the fink-rats Red and Green, and I would still have the boredom of a fish who is living in a tiny bowl. This way, we are having a victory, and much rewards will be coming!"

"So you have a plan?" asked Ludwig.

"Yes: the army which is your brother's will have the ambush by us when they attack the camp of baitness!"

"I figured as much," said Ludwig, grinning. "I advised Junior to attack your camp at dawn: vee have a number of Boos in our ranks and he vants to put zem to use before zee sunlight forces zem to abandon zee fight."

"Boos are not a problem of much concern, so that that is being news of goodness! Now you must have returning to camp before they are noticing the absence of you," advised Fawful.

"Don't vorry – I talked to King Boo before Lakitu contacted me, and zey vill not check on me again until zee morning. Zen, zee battle vill be too close at hand for Junior to spare a messenger to convey his order for Toadette's execution."

"Your friend who is being a Toad?" asked Fawful.

"Yes," responded Ludwig.

"It is good that you are having a plan, but it is being late. You both should be leaving to get the sweetness of rest, which you need like honey-loving bears. Be going now!" ordered Fawful.

"You don't need to tell me that," said Lakitu, stifling a yawn.

"See you in zee morning," said Ludwig before he returned the cloaking devise to Fawful and left with Lakitu.

Fawful put the devise and the lie-detector on his bench and walked over to the corner of the tent. He lay down on the ground and rested his head on his little pillow, using his tattered red cloak as a makeshift blanket. He didn't bother taking off his glasses. As he slowly fell asleep he though of all that had happened to him over the years – from when Cackletta took him in all those years ago, to when the Mario bros. defeated her. He thought of his life on the run, and his secret badge shop below Peach's Castle. He remembered returning to the Beanbean Kingdom when the war between the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdoms heated up; he recalled convincing Queen Bean she needed someone with experience with the Koopas to lead her troops, in case the turtles won the war.

Fawful thought back to when he had danced in joy when he heard of Mario and Luigis' deaths. That had been ten days ago, but it seemed like an eternity had gone by since then. Cackletta had died over ten years ago, but it seemed like only yesterday that she was barking orders to Fawful. He wished she had been alive to celebrate the plumbers' deaths with him. But she wasn't; Fawful was alone, but he knew he could win the battle. He would win it for her.

-xxxxx-

Junior looked around him in confusion. It was pitch black except for the eerie silver fog rolling across the ground. There was no sound except for Junior's echoing footsteps as he walked through the mist. Suddenly he saw a figure ahead of him: a Bean in a tattered red cloak. _Fawful_, thought Junior; he reached into his shell and pulled out his sword, rushing towards his adversary. Suddenly a silvery figure appeared before Junior, who yelped and stopped dead in his tracks, staring into the eyes of Luigi Mario.

"You-a-stabbed me in the back, and stopped me from-a-saving my bro! For that, you shall despair and die!" hissed the ghost. He turned around and drifted over to Fawful; Junior gasped when he saw the bloody hole in Luigi's back – the hole caused by his own claws. "Fawful, we may have been-a-enemies, but not as much as I am at odds with-a-Junior. Your enemies, Luigi and-a-Mario bid you victory."

Fawful nodded and Luigi's ghost disappeared. Junior was a bit creeped out, but he once again raised his sword and prepared to charge at the Bean standing a few meters away, but a cold hand then grabbed hold of Junior's shoulder and held him back.

He whirled around to see Morton's ghost behind him, drenched in silver blood. "Hey BJ, I bet you didn't expect to see me again, after you lied to me, and had me killed. Why'd you do it? What'd I ever do to you? Think about your blameless brother, and despair and die!"

Morton slid out of sight into the ground, but when Junior turned back to Fawful, Morton was beside the Bean. "I've said more words than most in their lifetimes even though mine was cut short by my bloody brother. Still, this one word will guide you tomorrow: Victory!"

Morton once again disappeared, Junior was getting really freaked out; he started backing up when he touched something cold and dead. He jumped forward and looked behind him to see Lemmy and Petey Piranha standing there. They were more gruesome than the last ghosts: silver blood still streamed from Lemmy's wrists, and Petey held his own head in his wilting leaves.

Junior opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out, instead Lemmy spoke. "You forced me to betray my brother and sister, while you betrayed me without any coercion at all!"

"You set me up twice, I should have known better than to speak against you," said Petey's disembodied head. When it spoke, Junior could see the open air through the hole that used to connect the throat to the back of the piranha plant's head.

"For killing us in cold blood-" began Lemmy, thrusting his wrists forwards and splattering beads of ghostly blood onto Junior's scarfless face. Junior gasped and tried to wipe the droplets away, but they had already seeped into his skin.

"-For killing us in cold sap," said Petey's head, as his neck bent forwards and let silvery-clear liquid ooze down onto the ground.

"You shall despair and die!" they finished together, walking past Junior to Fawful. "Know that we, who never agreed in life now agree that you should win this fight. We bid thee victory!" With that final shared line, both ghosts vanished.

Fawful looked rather amused by all this, but Junior wasn't. He turned to go, but a set of claws racked his face when he turned. He gasped and put a hand up to his nose – it was bleeding.

He looked up at his attacker and saw that it was the ghost of his sister. Wendy stood glaring at him, coppery red blood slid from her translucent left hand, while her right hand was clasped in Iggy's, who was standing beside her. "You had us killed, you little pile of filth, and for what? For love?"

"For power?" continued Iggy. "We stood in your way to the throne, and for that we are dead."

"And you will soon follow us, but no one will love you then, and no one loves you now!" spat Wendy.

"Despair and die!" the two incestuous Koopalings said in unison, before walking foreword and through Junior. He collapsed to the ground at their silvery forms chilled him to the bone – to a level of iciness only obtainable by death.

Iggy and Wendy paid Junior no mind as they stopped in front of Fawful. "You enemy's sister-" said Wendy.

"-And you enemy's brothers-" continued Iggy.

"-bid you victory," they finished, before turning and kissing each other, disappearing as they did so.

The sight made Junior want to puke, but he couldn't understand: they had walked through him, but Wendy had scratched his face. His snout still stung, and he could feel the blood trickle down his nose, he could taste it in his mouth. How could they be nothing more than spirits one moment, and corporeal entities the next? What was going on?

As Junior fearfully pondered the goings on, his view was suddenly blocked by a silvery-black dress. He looked up and saw Daisy looking sorrowfully down at him. "You rearranged my mind, and forced me to do such horrors. You put me through hell and you will soon go there yourself, despair and die!" Daisy's ghost turned and called to Fawful. "For all that is good and true, you must win! Your enemy's unwilling love wishes you victory!"

As Junior watched Daisy dissolved into darkness. He struggled to his feet, but his sword had disappeared. Junior paled: he was defenseless.

Without warning a voice cut through the silence. "After all I did for you, one moment of weakness was all it took to lose your trust." The king looked around and saw Larry standing beside Fawful, Junior's sword in his hand. "I hope you lose what I gave you. My last favor to you is that I say: despair and die!" Larry then turned to Fawful and handed him Junior's sword. "Your enemy's partner in crime now assists you. Use his own sword to bring his downfall. For what he has done, he will surely die, and you will ride to victory!"

-xxxxx-

Junior woke with a start. He had never had a nightmare so terrifying. The words of the ghosts cut straight to his soul, and for the first time in his life, he feared death. He curled up into a ball on his side and hugged himself. Why did he do what he did? Villains never win: he _knew_ that. Bowser never won. He had killed Mario yes, but lost his power and his crown. Now Bowser Jr. will lose his power, his crown, his life, and Fawful will live. Only Junior's own family and allies will have ended up going down with him, but not his true enemy, for Fawful will be the victor when the dust settles. Junior knew this, but how could he accept it? He was going crazy, or was he already crazy? He didn't know anymore. It was too late to turn back. He couldn't run from himself, he couldn't hide from himself. He had done too much to try and beg forgiveness, and who would he beg to? No one of any consequence would hear him – he had no friends. No one loved him. He had dug himself a hole, he had expected his throne to elevate him above the rest, but he was too far down to even see the light of day. He hated himself for what he had become. Everyone hated him for what he was. A liar, a rapist, a murderer. He was the only one to blame for everything that had happened, and he was the only one to blame for what was going to happen. King Bowser II was going to die.

Suddenly the tent flap opened. "Your Highness, time to get up!"

"Oh Kamek, I had a horrible dream," moaned Junior.

"Don't worry, it was only a dream," said Kamek absentmindedly, lighting a torch and conjuring up a bucket of water for Junior to wash his face in. "I'll be back in a bit," he said, leaving without even looking at the troubled king.

Junior groaned: he wouldn't mention his dream again. _After all_, he thought as he walked over to wash his face, _as Kamek said, it was just a dream_. But when he looked down into the bucket his breath caught in his throat: his face was spattered with black spots and slashed open by three parallel gashes, still eking out blood.

-xxxxx-

"Time to get up!" announced Prince Peasley, strutting into Fawful's tent. The little Bean had been sound asleep and snoring peacefully, and did not appreciate being roused so loudly.

"Letting me sleep! Fink-rat!" he ordered, still half-asleep.

"I can't: you've already slept much longer than everyone else. We're waiting for you to lead us out of camp – it's less than an hour 'till dawn," said Peasley.

"I have fury," muttered Fawful darkly, hoisting himself up off the ground. He walked over to his worktable and put on his headgear.

"Aren't you going to wear that strange bat-suit?" Peasley goaded.

"Maybe _you_ should be having the wearing of the bat-suit of strangeness," hissed Fawful.

"Why so grumpy Fawful?" asked Yoshi, entering the tent.

"The Prince of Peas is being the irritation like an itch which is on your back where you cannot scratch it," huffed Fawful. "…And I had dreaming of things which are… strange."

"Oh? Like what?" asked Yoshi curiously.

"The ghosts of the people who Junior of Bowser had the killing of were being there. They were hoping that I am winning victory in the war, and they had fury at Junior – they were having the hope that he will be 'despairing and dying'."

"Wow, that's a good sign!" said Yoshi excitedly.

"No, it's just a dream. If we win, it'll be because of our superior skills in the battle field, our superior tactics, and our superior leadership," patronized Peasley.

"Speaking of leadership, it's time to give your oration," said Yoshi.

"But I am not wanting to be conducting a rally of pep," protested Fawful. "I do not want to be spreading creamy words of happiness. Words that are being so sweet that they make the sickening, like the smell of eggs which have the rotting of many weeks in a refrigerator that is cheap and broken."

"You have no choice. Besides, positive reinforcement is the best way to get people to fight well," said Yoshi.

"No, the best motivation is being the threat of having the shocking by my headgear!" growled Fawful, but he still stormed out of the tent to give his speech (followed by Peasley and Yoshi). Fawful activated his headgear and flew over to the soldiers, waiting at the foot of one of the dunes.

"Listening up! Fink-rats! If you are not wanting to die today, then you must have readiness to be winning over the soldiers of Junior. They are being unhappy with the one who is their king, and they are not wanting to be winning the war! Junior is a more hated enemy to me than the fink-rats Red and Green, and he is having the loathing of his troops, like a skunk who is stinky. We must have the fumigating of that smell with air-fresheners of vastness. _We_ are being those air-fresheners, so you have need to win the war. Remember, if you are stinking in the combat, you will be making the air have the smell of badness too. We are not wanting Junior to get the Kingdom of Bean that is being most of our homes: we are wanting to destroy him. It is being the best thing to do. Now is the time for you who are being religious to pray to your Spirits of twinkly Stars for the victory - though that is probably being unnecessary, like the mosquitoes that have the sucking out of internal fluids and create the irritating of the skin. Fink-rats!" With that unusual conclusion, Fawful turned and flew up the sand dune and out of the camp, with his army following close behind.

-xxxxx-

Junior stepped out of his tent. He had once again dawned his scarf: he didn't want to share the fact that his face had been split open by a ghost that had haunted his dreams. He didn't want his troops to think he was cursed by the marks of another ghost's blood either, but some of the black spots were still visible, although the fact they were there at all should have been impossible. He adjusted his crown nervously, and Kamek noticed this. "Something wrong, my Lord?"

"No," denied Junior. "I'm just not feeling as confident as I was last night."

"I told you, it was just a dream. Focus on reality: the soldiers are ready to depart," reported Kamek, not noticing the black spots on Junior's face in the dim pre-dawn moonlight.

"Good," said Junior.

"Hey guys!" called Wart, walking over to Junior and Kamek. "I just heard that Fawful's camp is stirring."

"Okay, we'll move out now: we should reach it before the sun rises," said Junior, walking over to his Clown Car. Climbing into it, he took off and hovered above his sizeable army. "Today is the day we solidify our position in the world. We may be new allies, but the presence of our common enemy should be enough motivation for us to cooperate. So many lives have been lost, and the longer this battle lasts, the more of you will die. Do you want your homes ruled by the Beans? By fat old Queen Bean? Or vain, uppity Prince Peasley? They will feast on your tax money: use it for buying hair spray or designer clothes. And what about Fawful? Who knows what that psychopath will do! If we win then we will live in peace forever; if we lose, we will be killed and our families ruined by those Beanish freaks! Think on that and fight hard, or no one will be left to cry over your dead bodies."

It was a lukewarm oration, and the soldiers – now muttering discontentedly to each other – were more put off by it than anything else. Junior looked down at them sullenly. Suddenly, another ghost materialized in his face. He screamed and fell back into the bottom of the Clown Car, fearing his nightmare wasn't over, but to his relief, King Boo was the only thing that flew into the Car.

"Do that one more time and I'll kill you," growled Junior.

"I'm already dead," pointed out King Boo. "Well, sorta: as far as Boos go, I'm alive, I mean, I'm not some dead soul or anything – those are _way_ different."

"Tell me about it," muttered Junior.

"Huh?"

"Tell me about whatever it is you came here to tell me about already," grumbled Junior.

"Oh, uh, well, I went to find Ludwig this morning, and he's gone," said King Boo.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Junior: he _knew_ his brother would betray him. "Go to Dark Land – tell them to kill Toadette!"

"Wait," said Kamek, flying up beside the Clown Car on his broom. "King Boo needs to stay here and direct the other ghosts."

"Then send some other messenger," huffed Junior.

"There's no time – and no one to spare," said Kamek. "Now that Ludwig's gone, morale will nosedive: the last thing we need is for you to go sending people away. We can have Toadette _and_ Ludwig killed once we win the war, but if we don't pay attention to what we're doing, we _won't_ win!"

"Fine!" spat Junior, before looking down at his troops. "Move out!"


	20. Act V Scenes iv and v

**A/N****: And so it ends, with these last two scenes. Big thanks to everyone who bothered to read this far.**

**In the first scene I swapped King Boo's and Kamek's roles around (Kamek's character isn't even in this scene in the play – Wart's is instead). This scene is mostly based on the play, but I took some of it from the **_**Richard III**_** movie adaptation starring Ian McKellan.**

**I took a lot of liberties with the final scene. In **_**Richard III**_**, it was mostly optimistic dribble spoken by Fawful's character about valor and justice and all that jazz. My version's a bit funnier, has expository information concerning the battle, and the 'good-guys' don't necessarily live 'happily ever after'….**

Act V. Scene vi.

Kamek landed his broom – flying was impossible by this point. The air was thick with sand: people were fighting mere meters away but Kamek couldn't see them. The battle had begun less than an hour ago and it was already looking grim. Suddenly King Boo appeared, and for once, Kamek didn't jump. "What?"

"The Clown Car's crashed!" reported King Boo, shouting in order to be heard above the howling wind. "Fawful shot it down!"

"Where did it land?" asked Kamek, also yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Over there!" King Boo waved his stubby little arm over his shoulder. "But I've gotta go, the sun'll be shining down on us any minute now!"

"But it'll _never_ be able to shine through all this dust!" protested Kamek, wondering how Fawful had conjured up a wind that could create such a blinding sandstorm.

King Boo shrugged and disappeared. Suddenly Kamek heard Junior's voice on the wind: "An Ostro! An Ostro! My kingdoms for an Ostro!"

Junior stumbled into sight, his sword was drawn and his scarf was hanging loosely from his neck, his snout exposed to the open air.

"Your Highness! Over here!" called Kamek, rushing over to Junior, but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. "Th- those black spots! What happened?"

"None of your business!" snapped Junior, griping his sword tighter.

"But sire, that's black magic! The Mark of the Dead! And those scratches too!"

"I said it's none of your business!" screamed Junior, pushing Kamek away.

"Junior! I must insist-"

But as Kamek jumped to his feet Junior thrust his sword forward and into the Magikoopa's stomach. Kamek gasped and Junior pulled his sword back, letting the old wizard fall to the ground. He didn't mean to do it – Kamek shouldn't have kept pestering him… But Junior had killed too many people to care anymore, and he turned and stumbled through the dust storm, his sword still gleaming red with Kamek's blood. "An Ostro! An Ostro! My kingdoms for an Ostro!"

Kamek watched him go. Junior was marked by the dead: he had black magic flowing through his veins, black magic he had extended to Kamek, black magic that damns all who it touches to a slow and painful death. _Well_, thought Kamek as his world faded into blackness, _at least he'll die too_.

"An Ostro! An Ostro! My kingdoms for an Ostro!"

Act V. Scene v.

Junior struggled through the winds, blinded by sand and rage as he searched for Fawful, or any other enemy he could slice open, for that matter. Suddenly, out of the blowing sands appeared Fawful himself, hovering with his headgear.

Junior roared and lunged towards his opponent, but Fawful easily flew out of his sword's way, blasting the Dragon-Koopa with a bolt of electricity as he went by. Junior grunted in pain and whipped his sword around, once again missing Fawful and getting electrocuted for his troubles.

"Coward! Real men fight, not fly away," mocked Junior.

"Idiot of foolishness! I am not being a man, I am being a Bean!" responded Fawful, before zapping Junior once again.

The King roared and spat a massive fireball at Fawful, but the flames were doused by the sandstorm before they could reach their target. Junior hissed in anger and once again lunged at Fawful. While the maniacal Bean dodged the attack, instead of shocking Junior, he used the vacuum on his headgear to suck up the king's sword.

"Hey!" exclaimed Junior.

"Now you are having NOTHING!" cackled Fawful.

"Oh yeah?" sniggered Junior, whipping his scepter out from his shell and firing a powerful spell at Fawful. It took the Bean be surprise and hit his headgear, spinning it out of control.

"Oh no! It is the malfunction!" screeched Fawful as the headgear smashed him into the ground.

"Now who has nothing?" sneered Junior, once again blasting at Fawful.

The nimble Bean somehow managed to wrench his skull free of the ruined headgear and escaped the spells, but the tail of his tattered red cloak was singed by a hex. Fawful noticed this and was not happy. "My cloak of redness! I HAVE FURY!"

"That and nothing else!" mocked Junior, laughing.

Fawful turned red with rage; he prepared to lunge at the much larger Dragon-Koopa, but noticed something glittering out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked at the wreckage of his headgear: the containing area had been blasted open by Junior's last spell and the hilt of his sword now lay in the desert sand. Fawful's eyes glittered as he jumped over and pulled the blood-stained and sand-encrusted blade out of the mechanism, Junior was too busy laughing to notice, still thinking the fight was as good as over, and that he was on the cusp of winning the war.

But he was wrong.

Fawful heaved with all his might and jumped into the air. "Fink-rat! Have you readyness for this?"

"What?" gasped Junior, raising his wand, but a large gust of wing tore through the scene and knocked the Dragon-Koopa over, his scepter falling to the ground. The same gust of wind caught under Fawful's cloak and lifted him higher into the air. He cackled and dived at his adversary, driving the tip of the sword into King Bowser Jr.'s chest.

Suddenly the wind stopped, first around Fawful then radiating throughout the whole area. In a flash, the entire battlefield was cleared of flying dust as the sand fell to the ground through the now unmoving air. Everyone stopped fighting and turned in the direction that the wind first stopped, and gaped at what the saw.

Fawful was still gripping the sword that was sticking out of Junior's chest, before gasping in shock and letting go, hopping backwards from the dying king. But Junior wasn't going to go without a fight – he pulled the sword from his body and turned it on Fawful. But as Junior stepped forward the black spots of ghostly blood spread, turning Junior's entire face and then his entire body varying shades of black and grey. The collapsing king barely managed one last, anguished scream before he melted into a seething pile of black goo at Fawful's feet.

"The Mark of the Dead," breathed Peasley, who happened to be nearby.

Everyone started muttering but Fawful spoke up. "Silencing! You who are being Koopas, Mushrooms or other people who are inhabiting the Kingdoms of Koopa or Mushroom, or of the Land of Sarasa, the dog who is bloody like a butcher shop run by a man who is untidy, is being dead! You are not having a king! So now you are all being subjects of the one who is I, Fawful! Rurururu!"

There was silence for a second, then Wart – who had been near the back of the crowd – broke it. "Never!" he screamed, stabbing both Wario and Waluigi (who he had been fighting before the storm ended), and then running through the crowd, cackling like a maniac.

To stop Wart, Yoshi jumped in front of him. The giant frog screamed and turned around, but it was too late. Yoshi wrapped his long sticky tongue around Wart and pulled him back, miraculously swallowing him in one bite. "Tastes like chicken," remarked Yoshi, as everyone stared at him (except the other Yoshis, who were used to that sort of thing).

"Greatness," said Fawful before people could start talking about Yoshi's freaky eating habits, or about Wario and Waluigi's sudden departure from the world, or whatever else popped into their minds. "Is anyone else being stupid like a Dodo that does not have a brain because it was cut out by a doctor who was insane?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"That is being good, I HAVE FURY! I mean, I HAVE CHORTLES!" announced Fawful. "My army is winning the war. But we are _all _winning in that the fink-rat Junior who was being King is dead! Now I am owning the title of King! King of the lands of Darkness, Mushrooms and Sarasa! But… not of the Land of Dinosaurs, because that is being Yoshi's, and not of the Land of Beanbean, because that is being the mother of Prince Peasley's," Fawful looked a bit less than pleased when he admitted that he wasn't the king over everything just yet. But he soon perked back up – he was still the king over three large realms, after all, and he was quite pleased about _that_.

As Fawful laughed merrily about this fact, the newly conquered army smiled uneasily. They weren't sure they particularly wanted a nutcase like Fawful on the throne, but anything was better than Junior. After deciding this, they started cheering, as did Fawful's own army. Fawful grinned and basked in the fame as Ludwig made his way up to him.

"Ludwig, I am being happy to see you," said Fawful. "I had the desire to be fulfilling the promises I made to the one who is you. So, what are you wanting? Power of dangerousness? Land of vastness?"

"Sort of," said Ludwig. "I _vould_ like land, but not for me – for my fazzer, Bowser: I vant you to reinstate him as zee King of Dark Land."

"But he is not having any power, he can not be fighting his enemies."

"Perhaps, but he does not have very many enemies _left_. Besides. Kammy Koopa vill undoubtedly be at his side at all times, and she is zee most powerful Magikoopa alive. Also, I know zat she and Fazzer vill keep searching for a way to break the curse zat took his powers," explained Ludwig.

"Kammy _is_ being the most magical Magikoopa, but the most powerful witch is being someone else: we should have focus on reviving the Great Cackletta – then _she _can be returning the power that is Bowser's in no-timeness!" stated Fawful.

Ludwig looked at Fawful; he knew the little Bean still missed Cackletta, but he had no idea he was this obsessed. Still, a promise is a promise. "Vatever you vant to do, I don't care: I just vant Fazzer to be zee King of zee Koopas again."

"O of Kay! Your wish is being granted!" said Fawful.

"Szank you," said Ludwig, bowing his head. The others applauded, glad their new ruler's first royal act wasn't as heinous as King Junior's (everyone knew he had Iggy and Wendy killed the night of his coronation).

Fawful once again beamed at his positive reception: it would make his plan to bring Cackletta back so much easier. Not that she was totally gone, that is. Fawful knew it was his old master that had whipped up the sandstorm – he knew it was her who blew Junior over and allowed Fawful to kill him. He wasn't sure if she had anything to do with the Mark of the Dead that finished Junior off, but she was still the key to Fawful's victory. Now he was in charge of over half the continent, and once Cackletta joined him, they could easily take over the rest of the world. There was no one who could stop them: the Mario bros. were gone and Peach's spirit was tarnished. Even if Bowser regained his power, he and Ludwig would know better than to challenge the Great Cackletta. Yoshi would fall in no time, and with the army Fawful inherited from Junior, the Beanbean Kingdom wouldn't be a challenge at all.

Fawful had it made in the shade, and since the people will love him for killing Junior, that wasn't about to change. It was 'happily ever after' for the world now, but soon the world would be Fawful's and Cackletta's. The Bean knew this, but unlike Junior, he would have patience, not fury: he would hide his machinations with an innocently mad grin, celebrate the fall of his predecessor with the rest of them, and play the part of the people's avenging hero. For now. But one day, beyond a shadow of a doubt, he was going to prove himself to be a better villain than King Bowser II ever was – just wait and see.

The End


End file.
